Final Chaos
by GameFreak38
Summary: Part four. The future of the world is now in the hands of the two guardians. Can the team stop Leon before he attacks the Space Colony ARK? Full summary inside. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. The Plans of Fate

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Rayoshi

Sheila

Cosmo

* * *

**Summary: Part four of the Team Chaos trilogy. The future is starting to be created as the time of the final assault of the Space Colony ARK approaches. Good and evil prepare for what will be the ultimate battle. Can the team prevent the assault from ever happening or will Leon finally achieve his goal of total world domination? Only time will tell as the fate of the world rests on the hands of the two guardians. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge and Leon. The character Edge will be briefly mentioned, but I own him. Lex and Pyra will also be making an appearance and they are owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his permission.

* * *

**Final Chaos**

**Chapter 1: The Plans of Fate**

_July 18, 2005..._

The team has been home for a while and relaxing after they got Lex and Pyra home. Chris and Tails have been continuously working on a device that they could use to actually get in contact with Lex and Pyra on Nadira. The team has also spent plenty of time talking to Cosmo and learning more about her and her race. Chris trained Cosmo several times a week in a variety of exercises to figure out her strengths and what weapons she works best with. Meanwhile though, Sheila has been feeling ill for the last week and nobody knows what is going on with her. The team has been constantly checking her temperature, but she doesn't have a fever. She has been put on medical leave until she gets better. Yoshi has been by her side and been taking care of her by any means necessary. Chris was outside the mansion in the training area with Cosmo for another session. It was about seven in the morning and the sun had already appeared over the horizon while there was a gentle breeze that kept things in the perfect temperature.

"Alright Cosmo, this time I am going simulate an ambush and you will have to use the skills that you have acquired in the last few weeks and defend yourself. Now, how strong do you want this ambush to be? I have ten levels that you can use." Chris said.

"I'll would like to try level nine." Cosmo said."

"Okay, I'll just set it to level nine real quick." Chris said as he entered the settings in a console in a nearby building. "Okay, are you ready to begin?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I am ready Chris." Cosmo said.

Chris pushes a button on his console and starts watching here through a window. "Begin!" Chris said.

Suddenly, twenty holographic soldiers appeared from nowhere. Cosmo jumped to the side to avoid the enemy fire and picked up a 9mm pistol lying on the ground. She fired each shot with perfect accuracy and was able to take out several guards with it before the pistol ran out of ammo. She threw it down to the ground and ran towards the M-16 assault rifle she found lying on the ground. She quickly picked it up and set it to burst fire mode as she continued to avoid the enemy fire. She fired every shot in the clip and took out four guards with it before it ran out of ammo. The guards were starting to surround her as she threw the rifle towards the ground. She closed her eyes as they guards prepared to capture her and a green aura appeared around her body. Suddenly, the ground rumbled and several large vines appeared behind the soldiers. The vines quickly grabbed the soldiers and literally squeezed the life out of them as they vanished. The vines retracted into the ground and the aura around Cosmo vanished.

"Finished!" the computer says.

"Well done Cosmo! You have proven yourself very well today! It is always imperative that you take advantage of you special abilities and you did today! That will be all for now. Looks go back to the mansion and get you a cold drink." Chris said.

"Sure...I could use a drink." Cosmo said in between her light pants.

Chris and Cosmo started walking back to the mansion and began talking about certain tactics that she could try. They arrived at the mansion about ten minutes later and they walked into the kitchen. Chris took a glass from the cabinet and opened the freezer door. He got some ice and placed it into the glass. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a water pitcher. He poured some water into the glass and gave it to Cosmo. Chris placed the pitcher back inside and closed the door as Cosmo was taking a big drink from her glass.

"Thanks Chris." Cosmo said.

"No problem Cosmo. I need to go and check on Sheila and see if she is feeling better." Chris said.

Chris leaves the kitchen and starts walking upstairs to the second floor. He walks down the hallway and into Sheila's room. She was still lying in bed with Yoshi by her side.

"You feeling any better Sheila?" Chris asked.

:"Not really..." Sheila responded.

"Well, I'm going to take you to a doctor this afternoon and find out what's up. I am starting to get concerned. I have to watch for the well-being of my team." Chris said.

At around three in the afternoon, Chris and Yoshi took Sheila to the Station Square Medical Clinic in the center of the city. The hospital was a tall building with about sixteen floors. The bottom floor was where the doctor offices were at. This was done to help ensure quick treatment of any disease diagnosed and save lives. The three went inside and walked down a hallway until they reached the office of Dr. Sira. She is a Yoshi doctor that came to the city hospital on a transfer so she can fully prove her medical abilities. As Yoshi led Sheila to a chair, Chris walked to the receptionist desk. The receptionist was a light blue Yoshi with green eyes and red spikes on her back.

"May I help you sir?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, we have an appointment with Dr. Sira at 3:30."

"Alright, let me check the computer. Okay, Sheila has an appointment with the doctor over an illness that she has been having over the last week correct?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Chris said.

"Alright, I will inform the doctor and she will be with you shortly." the receptionist said.

Chris sat in a chair and began to wait. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, the receptionist told them that the doctor will see them. Yoshi helped Sheila up and escorted her into the doctor's room and sat her on the small bed. Dr. Sira was smiling as they came in. She was a gray Yoshi with red eyes and red spikes on her back.

"Hello Sheila. According to your friend, you have been feeling sick for the last week. Am I correct?" Dr. Sira asked.

"Yes that is correct." Sheila softly said.

"Okay, would you tell me the symptoms that you have been getting?"

"I'm always tired in the morning, I throw up a lot, and I have these cravings for strange food combinations." Sheila said.

Dr. Sira took the notes and said, "Okay, I'm going to recommend that we take some tests. They won't take long and are painless. Yoshi, can you wait in the waiting room while I do this?"

"Okay." Yoshi said.

Yoshi left the office and sat in the waiting room by Chris, anxiously waiting for Sheila to come out.

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

Chris and Yoshi finally heard the door knob start to turn and Sheila and Dr. Sira walked into the room. Strangely, Sheila had a large smile on her face.

"Well, what is wrong Sheila?"

Sheila remained silent for a moment before saying, "Yoshi, you are going to be a father!"

"Are you serious?" Yoshi excitedly asked.

"Yes you will be Yoshi. Sheila is about one month pregnant. Her symptoms are normal for this time. She just seems to going through them a little earlier than normal. Now Chris, I am going to call your base commander and make some suggestions to him for the safety of Sheila and her child. I will ask that she comes to visit every now and then to check on her progression. I will give you more information to use in the coming days, but I will let you go and make the announcement to your friends. I would like to give my congratulations to both of you and I know you will have a happy future."

"Thank you Dr. Sira." Sheila and Yoshi said.

They walked out of the office and left the hospital. They walked to Chris' car and started their way home to make the announcement.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the mansion..._

Tails and Cosmo were on the outside balcony of his room and looking at the fast sea nearby them. They were both holding glasses filled with soda and were chatting about recent events.

"Chris told me that you are doing excellent in his exercises." Tails stated.

"Yeah, he said that I will make a fine agent." Cosmo said.

"You will...it is just so nice to have you back after that day. I never thought that I would get to see you again." Tails said.

"Chris was telling me that you are a rare person. He told me that it is rare enough for someone to be connected with one energy, but being connected to two energies is extremely rare. He said that you will grow to be extremely powerful as time goes on." Cosmo said.

"It is just so appropriate that you returned in such an amazing time of peace. There hasn't really been much evil in this world anymore ever since we stopped Leon. There has been nothing to fear." Tails said.

Just as Cosmo was about to say something, they heard the horn of Chris' car honking outside.

"Looks like Chris is back. We should see what's going on." Cosmo said.

They walked into the living room downstairs and gathered with everyone else as Chris, Yoshi, and Sheila enter the room.

"So what is up with Sheila?" Rayoshi asked.

"You want to make the announcement?" Yoshi asked Sheila.

"I'm expecting!" Sheila excitedly said.

"Really, how long?" Krystal asked.

"About a month." Sheila said.

"Congratulations!" everyone said.

"Well, we should be getting things ready for a new addition!" Amy said.

"Yeah, we should, but let's wait a little bit first." Sheila said as she looked down at her belly.

"Now, begins the start of the future's creation...it is going to be a beautiful future..." Chris thought to himself.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Leon's castle..._

Leon was with Cassandra eating dinner in the large dining room. Kamek entered the room and whispered something to Leon.

"I'll be right back Cassandra." Leon said.

"Okay Leon." Cassandra said.

Leon walked into the next room with Kamek and closed the door behind him.

"So, is it true?" Leon said.

"Yes sir. Edge is completely gone. The team has been home for about a month now. Looks like they took care of him. Now what do we do?"

"We stay on schedule. They won't be able to stop me from conquering the world. My army is growing and will continue until we finally begin our assault. Continue training the troops. I will talk to you more tomorrow. I have some ideas I would like to discuss with you." Leon said.

"Yes sir." Kamek said.

Leon left the room and sat back down at the table and continued to eat with Cassandra. However, while she wasn't looking, he was staring at her with intent...

* * *

_A/N: Now begins what I think will be the most dramatic part of the series. Most of the action will occur later in this part, but there will be plenty of it when it comes time! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!_


	2. The Beginning of the End

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Rayoshi

Sheila

Cosmo

* * *

**Summary: Part four of the Team Chaos trilogy. The future is starting to be created as the time of the final assault of the Space Colony ARK approaches. Good and evil prepare for what will be the ultimate battle. Can the team prevent the assault from ever happening or will Leon finally achieve his goal of total world domination? Only time will tell as the fate of the world rests on the hands of the two guardians. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge and Leon. The character Edge will be briefly mentioned, but I own him. Lex and Pyra will also be making an appearance and they are owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his permission.

* * *

**Final Chaos**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End**

_Leon's castle, July 19, 2005..._

Leon was yet again in his private study and was waiting for Kamek to arrive. Kamek eventually came into the room and closed the door behind him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Leon?" Kamek asked.

"First, tell me how my army is doing." Leon stated.

"I was just done talking to the field commander and he said that the ground forces are continuing to excel in their weapons training. He told me that the ground forces show no mercy and going to be fine soldiers. The research and development team has informed me that their aircraft tests are complete and we have a plane for our forces to use in aerial combat. It is an Arwing, but we have developed special hyperspace engines that give them more speed and agility. However, they are concerned that they can be easily be destroyed by even the most simple of weapons. I assured him that our pilots won't be that stupid in combat. Naval progress is slow right now. The development time for the creation of our first battleship has been lengthened due to an accident that killed two soldiers last week. Other than that, we are on schedule." Kamek said.

"Excellent...at this rate, the army will definitely be ready to attack at the time I want to..." Leon stated.

"And when is that?" Kamek asked.

"I want to do it when nobody would expect it. I want to launch the assault on December 25th, Christmas Day..." Leon said.

"Interesting...it would definitely be a suitable time to strike will their guard is down." Kamek said.

"Indeed...now then, Kamek, I would like to speak to you on a personal matter..." Leon said.

"What is that?" Kamek said.

"I need a successor...someone from my bloodline to continue the empire when I'm gone." Leon said.

"You mean...a child?" Kamek asked.

"Yes...I would like to have someone that me and Cassandra created together rule my empire. I see nobody else worthy of such a task." Leon stated.

"But...you don't have that kind of time!" Kamek stated.

"Oh? I think you will think differently about that later..." Leon stated with a evil smirk.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Nintendo Agency..._

Chris and the base commander were in his office to discuss the matter of Sheila. They were both in their uniforms.

"I have heard the news general...Dr. Sira called me at approximately 2000 hours last night. Give Yoshi and Sheila my congratulations. Now then on to business." the base commander said.

"Yes, so what do you think we should do with Sheila?" Chris asked.

"Well Dr. Sira did tell me that it would be best in the safety of her and her child that she doesn't go on any extreme missions right now. She said that it is okay for her to go on some simpler missions, but only for a time. She says that she should be put on maternity leave immediately after her fourth month. I agree with her on that. What do you think?" the base commander asked.

"I agree as well. I won't let anything bad happen to her. I will make sure of that. Fortunately, it doesn't look like there aren't going to be any missions right now. The only recent action that we had was that Edge guy, but we don't know if he was working for someone else at the time. Are you looking in to him?" Chris asked.

"We are currently trying to learn more about him and any ties he had. However, the research teams haven't found anything yet. There haven't been any reports of enemy movement for a while. Do you think we finally achieved our goal?" the base commander asked.

"I don't know...I still have a feeling of darkness inside me...somebody is up to something but I can't put anything on that." Chris said.

"Well, let's hope that maybe it is just a strange feeling. Anyway, Dr. Sira will be Sheila's doctor throughout her pregnancy. We will also have a medical team monitor her if you and the team are to leave for any missions. We are going to make sure that she stays safe." the base commander said.

"Let's make sure we do...I don't even want to think about the possibilities..." Chris said.

* * *

_Later that day on Emerald Beach..._

Tails and Cosmo were walking down the beach near the forest as the sun was starting to vanish over the horizon. They were holding each other's hands as they began to talk about certain things.

"Tails, when did you become an agent and start working for Chris?" Cosmo asked.

"I joined the agency in January of 2004. It was only a few months after I lost you. Sonic convinced me to join with him and I eventually agreed, because I knew this would be what you would have wanted instead of looking at a broken fox. I joined and quickly became a member of Chris' team." Tails said.

"Well Tails, you made the right decision. I couldn't have been more proud of you. You were able to get through that tragedy and still help the fight for peace. Look at yourself, you are more confident, brave, and determined than you have ever been before. This team has changed your life for the better and I hope it continues this way. It looks like you guys finally succeeded in bringing total peace to the world." Cosmo said.

"Yeah, but I knew my life wouldn't be complete until I knew I made you happy again and that I would be reunited with you. Now I can finally be fully happy again." Tails said.

"Tails, I was already happy while I was watching you in the spirit world. You made me proud for what you did. You proved that you are a true hero and a fine leader even in the most difficult of situations." Cosmo said.

"Cosmo..." Tails said.

"Yeah Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"I want to give you this." Tails said.

Tails revealed a small, white box that he held in his fist and Cosmo couldn't do anything but stand in suspense. Tails opened the box to reveal a shining, blue flower with white in the center. It glowed brightly in the growing darkness around them. Cosmo just stood by Tails, speechless before she finally spoke.

"It's...It's beautiful!" Cosmo said.

"I knew you would like this. I made it myself in my free time. It's properties actually give it the look and feel of an actual flower." Tails said.

Tails took the flower out of the box and placed into her hair. Cosmo suddenly gave Tails a large hug that lasted for several minutes before they finally released each other. They were looking face to face with heavy blushes on their faces. While they continued to stare at each other, they didn't notice that they were being watched by a threat they thought was gone. In the trees nearby, there was a small squad of Imperial Yoshis watching them. They were made up of a green Yoshi, a purple Yoshi, a yellow Yoshi, and a cyan Yoshi.

"Should we attack them?" the purple Yoshi asked.

"This may be a recon assignment, but Leon would definitely like to see that we actually captured a couple of members from the team." the cyan Yoshi said.

"I agree. Let's get them! I want them alive though!" the yellow Yoshi said.

They jumped out the trees and startled Tails and Cosmo.

"Surrender now and we won't harm you..." the yellow Imperial Yoshi said.

"Never! Get behind me Cosmo! I will protect you!" Tails said.

"Big words from such a small fox...don't think that you can beat us! Get them!" the yellow Imperial Yoshi said.

The squad continued to approach Tails and Cosmo as Tails got Cosmo behind himself and got into a fighting stance. Suddenly, Tails lunged at the green soldier and grabbed his with his two tails. He held the soldier tight as he began to spin the soldier around at an increasing speed. He then threw the soldier into the rest of the squad and knocked them down. The entire squad slowly stood back up and went after Tails. Tails jumped into the air and struck the purple soldier with a needle strike kick. The soldier was sent flying into the sand. Tails noticed the green soldier behind him and struck him multiple times with his two tails. The soldier was sent flying into the trees as his lifeless body slid down towards the ground into a small, growing pool of his own blood. The cyan guard approached Tails and started throwing several punches, but Tails kept absorbing the blows with his two tails. A blue aura appeared around his body. Tails jumped into the air as the aura was absorbed. As he landed on the ground, a wave of energy pulsed through the ground around him and knocked the cyan and purple Yoshis to the ground. Tails started to deliver several punches to the purple Yoshi's chest and then picked him up by the throat. He then threw the soldier into a tree and watched him slide towards the ground. Tails delivered a final blow to the head that sent the guard into another tree, instantly killing him. Tails noticed that the cyan Yoshi was starting run away. A purple aura appeared around his body as he pointed his hand towards the cyan Yoshi. Energy was being charged into a bright ball and was then released as a large beam of energy. The beam quickly struck the cyan Yoshi and instantly disintegrated him. Tails turned his attention to the yellow Imperial Yoshi that was closing in on Cosmo. Suddenly, Cosmo punched the Yoshi in the nose, which stunned him for the moment. Tails took the opportunity and flew into the air. As he was flying, a red aura appeared around his body. When Tails stopped rising, the aura was quickly absorbed. He then aimed his feet towards the Imperial Yoshi and began to descend at high speed. A red spike of energy appeared under Tails as his speed continued to increase. Cosmo jumped out the way as Tails got close. Before the Imperial Yoshi saw Tails, he was struck at high speed by the spike of energy. It instantly killed the Imperial Yoshi, but Tails picked him up and threw him into the water. He then walked back to Cosmo.

"You okay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for protecting me." Cosmo said.

"You're welcome. Nobody will ever hurt you as long as I'm around to help." Tails said.

They couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes again as their blushes returned. Soon they noticed that they were moving closer to each other by instinct. Their eyes began to close and before they knew it, their lips were touching each other's. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they parted.

"Well, that must be how a first kiss feels...I'm glad it was with you..." Tails said.

"Me too Tails..." Cosmo said.

"Come on, we should go and inform the others about what just happened. Looks like there is trouble afoot." Tails said.

* * *

_Back at Leon's castle..._

Leon and Cassandra were in his bedroom and were talking about their futures and the future empire.

"Cassandra, do you remember that we always wanted a family?" Leon asked.

"Yeah..." Cassandra said.

"Do you want to start one now?" Leon asked.

"What? Are you sure your ready Leon? You know how much it would divert your attention to your army." Cassandra said.

"I know, but it will be worth it. I want to have a family with you...my true love..." Leon said.

"Well then...do you want to begin?" Cassandra seductively said.

"With pleasure..." Leon said.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there is another chapter done! The TailsxCosmo moment came to my mind just recently. I wanted to get another chapter done before I move. My house was sold, but now we aren't going for the house we were after due to a foundation issue. Now I have to hope we can find a house real soon. Anyway, read and review everyone!_


	3. Memories of a Demon

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Rayoshi

Sheila

Cosmo

* * *

**Summary: Part four of the Team Chaos trilogy. The future is starting to be created as the time of the final assault of the Space Colony ARK approaches. Good and evil prepare for what will be the ultimate battle. Can the team prevent the assault from ever happening or will Leon finally achieve his goal of total world domination? Only time will tell as the fate of the world rests on the hands of the two guardians. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge and Leon. The character Edge will be briefly mentioned, but I own him. Lex and Pyra will also be making an appearance and they are owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his permission.

* * *

**Final Chaos**

**Chapter 3: Memories of a Demon**

_Leon's castle, August 30, 2005..._

Cassandra has been feeling ill now for the last week. She is currently resting in bed with Leon by her side. He never left her for anything ever since she became ill. Leon had a good idea about what was going on, but he called in a doctor from his army to come and check her out to be sure. It was about eleven in the morning when the doctor arrived. He was an orange Imperial Yoshi with red spikes and green shoes. Kamek escorted the doctor to Cassandra's bedroom. The doctor sat his medical bag down on the floor and approached Leon and Cassandra.

"Thank you for coming..." Leon said.

"It is no trouble. I want to serve the future dark ruler of the world and I will do it with my specialty. Now then, Leon, you have informed me of her symptoms two days ago. Is she still having them right now?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, she is still having them." Leon said.

"Okay, I would like to perform a few tests. I have an idea, but a doctor must make sure of things first. Leon, could you please step out of the room for a few minutes?" the doctor asked.

"Very well...I'll be in my study if you need me." Leon said.

As the doctor started taking out his equipment that he brought, Leon left the bedroom and walked down the hallway to his study. He sat down into his chair and started to close his eyes. He quickly drifted to sleep as his mind started to be filled with his thoughts.

* * *

_Fifteen years ago..._

An eight year old Leon was running around inside the Rainbow Palace with his friend Cassandra. They were exploring the second floor of the palace. They were running around with their joyful laughter being heard through several parts of the palace, They were entering the upper level of the royal chamber before they heard a voice that made them stop after they heard the doors slam open.

"Councilman Ziran! What are you doing here without my permission? You have no right to barge in like that!" Leon's father said.

Leon and Cassandra slowly and quietly crawled towards the edge of the floor to see what was going on. Leon's father was gray Yoshi with red spikes, green eyes, and black shoes. His mother was a white Yoshi with red eyes, blue spikes, and red shoes. Councilman Ziran was a yellow Yoshi with red spikes, green eyes, and blue shoes.

"I ask again, why are you here?" Leon's father asked.

"Why?...To end this...once and for all...I'm am going to put an end to your unjust rule of the island!" Ziran said.

Ziran quickly broke away from the nearby guards and ran towards Leon's parents with a dagger in his hand. Before his father could get up, he was slashed in the throat and stabbed multiple times by Ziran. Leon's mother tried to run away, but Ziran caught and did the same thing to her as he did with Leon's father. Ziran laughed maniacally as he was finally tackled by about five guards. As he was taken out of the room, his laugh could still be heard throughout the entire palace. That laugh would echo in Leon's mind forever as he watched the attack in shock and in horror. He quickly ran down a nearby set of stairs and got near his parents blood-covered bodies. He knelt down by his mother as tears started going down his eyes.

"Mommy...daddy...please wake up...please..." Leon said as Cassandra got near him.

"Are they sleeping?" Cassandra curiously asked.

"I...I don't know...I'm trying to wake them up, but they aren't opening their eyes." Leon said.

A yellow Yoshian guard entered the room and noticed Leon and Cassandra.

"How am I going to say this to a couple of small children?" the guard thought.

He walked over to Leon and Cassandra and softly began to speak.

"Leon...what are you doing?" the guard asked.

"I'm trying to wake up my parents. Can you help me?" Leon asked.

"Leon...your parents are never going to wake up...somebody put them in a sleep that can never be awakened. They are going to be like that forever. Your parents are gone..." the guard said.

"No...they can't be gone! They just can't be! Why did that man have to do this to them?" Leon said as he began crying violently.

"And he saw it too...this will never leave him...he is going to remember this forever..."

The guard slowly picked up Leon and started carrying him out of the room. He also motioned for Cassandra to follow him. The next day was when they were going to execute Ziran for treason and murder. A large crowd gathered at the site where the execution was to be held. Everyone was booing Ziran and throwing various items at him. All Ziran did was smile at his evil triumph. As prince, Leon had to watch the execution. He has seen several executions, but this was far different. It was a dark and cloudy morning. Rain started to fall as the executioner was about to begin. The executioner walked towards the front of the podium he and Ziran was on and raised his hand to silence the crowd. Once the crowd was quiet, he walked to the side of the guillotine that Ziran was in. The crowd watched in anticipation as they awaited his death. Soon the executioner pulled the rope to release the blade. As the blade fell towards Ziran, Leon could feel satisfaction tinglingdown his spine...

* * *

_Present day..._

"Leon, wake up." the doctor said as he was tapping his shoulder. Leon's eyes slowly opened as the doctor stood in front of him.

"So...what is making her ill?" Leon said drowsily.

"Just as you suspected...she is pregnant. She is at least one month now. I have already informed her of what she should be doing. If you need me, give me a call and I will be right over." the doctor said.

"Okay...thank you for coming...Kamek will escort you out." Leon said.

The doctor left the study and exited the castle. Meanwhile, Leon left the study and walked over to Cassandra's room. She was sound asleep in her bed. Leon quietly walked towards her bedside.

"I know you would want to experience this for the full length, but I want this to be done before the assault..." Leon thought.

Leon gently pulled the covers off of Cassandra and gently placed his right hand on her belly. Soon, a faint purple aura appeared around his body and was absorbed into his hand. Soon the aura in his hand vanished and it appeared around Cassandra. The aura soon vanished and Leon took his hand off Cassandra and placed the sheets back onto her. He quietly left the room and walked to the roof. He stood in the center as he could feel the gently breeze strike his body.

"Mother...father...I hope you are proud of me for what I have done...You would have made a couple of great grandparents..." Leon said to himself as he looked into the clear, blue skies above him.

* * *

_A/N: It has been forever since I did two chapters in two days! I just really wanted to do this one! This chapter was primarily made to add more drama into the story and finally show what happened to him so long ago. Anyway, things are okay with me right now. I just got a free subscription at DA for a week, so I am messing around with that. Other than that, nothing else. Read and Review everyone!_


	4. Cause for Concern

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Rayoshi

Sheila

Cosmo

* * *

**Summary: Part four of the Team Chaos trilogy. The future is starting to be created as the time of the final assault of the Space Colony ARK approaches. Good and evil prepare for what will be the ultimate battle. Can the team prevent the assault from ever happening or will Leon finally achieve his goal of total world domination? Only time will tell as the fate of the world rests on the hands of the two guardians. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge, Elza and Leon. The character Edge will be briefly mentioned, but I own him. Lex and Pyra will also be making an appearance and they are owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his permission.

* * *

**Final Chaos**

**Chapter 4: Cause for Concern**

_September 13, 2005, Leon's castle..._

Leon was inside his planning room with some of his filed commanders as they were discussing some attack ideas.

"So we all are in agreement for the time of the attack. We will attack on Christmas Day." Leon said.

"Yes sir!" all five field commanders said.

"Okay then, what is the status of my aerial force?" Leon asked.

"The aerial force is increasing rapidly sir. Many of our soldiers have been trained and are able to fly the aircraft. We will have a substantially large force by the time of the attack." one field commander said.

"Good...the invasionary force is almost ready. However, I need to keep that team from finding out about this. They are already suspicious enough after that recon group attacked a couple of their members. I also need to start expanding the empire and eliminate as many resisting leaders that I can." Leon said.

"Well, who would your first target be?" a field commander asked.

"That is my business...you will see when the time comes." Leon said.

As they continued to talk Cassandra walked into the room from behind them. She seemed to have a nervous expression on her face.

"Leon...can I talk to you for a moment?" Cassandra asked.

Leon turned around and said, "Sure. Excuse me gentlemen, please allow me to talk with Cassandra." Leon said as he walked out of the room with Cassandra and closed the doors behind him so the commanders couldn't hear them. "What is it Cassandra?" Leon asked.

"Leon...what is going on with me? I know I found out I was pregnant a couple of weeks ago, but..." Cassandra grabbed hold of Leon's hand and guided it down to her belly. She gently placed his hand onto her belly and let him feel it. Leon's eyes close as gently moved his hand around her belly. He could feel that it was already hard and not soft like it used to be.

"Cassandra...I should tell you something..." Leon calmly said.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked.

"When we found out that you were pregnant and after you went to sleep, I used some of my Chaos energy on you. This should speed up the pregnancy and the development of the child. If I am correct, you will lay the egg in the next month or two. It will also speed up the hatching process a bit. I knew you would want to experience it full term, but I really wanted to have this child before the assault. That way both of us can see our beautiful child that we created together before the main event. I should have told you sooner Cassandra..." Leon said.

Cassandra looked back down at her belly, but then looked back into Leon's eyes with a smile on her face and said, "Thank you..."

"For what?" Leon curiously asked.

"For thinking of me and our family before the assault. I don't think I could have asked for a better father..." Cassandra calmly said.

Soon Leon and Cassandra embraced each other and entered into a long and passionate kiss...

* * *

_Back at Team Chaos' mansion..._

The team has been resting as usual. Chris though has been keeping an eye on things after the Imperial Yoshi attack on Tails and Cosmo. Sheila has been taking it easy with Yoshi always by her side. Yoshi and Sheila were on their room's balcony and were looking at the vast sea. Sheila looked down at her belly as well as did Yoshi. Sheila was now almost three months pregnant, but she already had a small bulge starting to appear on the lower part of her belly. Yoshi gently rubbed it with Sheila before they took hold of each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes.

"Just think...in a few months time we will have a child of our that we created through our love..." Sheila said.

"Yes...I can't wait for us to officially be a family. We are going to become one at the best possible moment. I'm sure Chris will figure out what happened before it is time." Yoshi said.

"I really hope so. This would definitely be the perfect time to have a child and raised it." Yoshi.

"Especially with a father as good as you..." Sheila said.

* * *

_Later that evening..._

The team was in the living room and watching the television before Rayoshi spoke up with an idea.

"Hey Chris, since we aren't doing anything right now, why don't we go to Othea and see what is going on?" Rayoshi asked.

"That is a good idea Rayoshi. It would be nice to travel a bit and see how the Otheans are doing. Let me go put in the request to command and then we can go in a couple of weeks." Chris said as he left for his room.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the training area..._

Tails and Cosmo were doing some more training as they were fighting against a large group of holographic soldiers. Tails was using the Krazoa Sword and various energy attacks as Cosmo was using some of here elemental abilities to stop the soldiers. Tails fired a beam of energy from his sword and watched as it struck another soldier. Cosmo used the powers of the wind the keep several soldiers off balance as she struck them with multiple combos of punches and kicks. Tails jumped into the air and threw his sword straight into a soldier, instantly eliminating it. As he picked up his sword, he was knocked down by a soldier behind him. As the soldier looked like it was preparing to finish him off, Cosmo jumped into the air and struck the soldier multiple times with her powerful kicks, knocking it into a nearby tree. Tails stood back up and held the sword high into the air. He closed his eyes as a bright light engulfed his entire body. When the light faded, he was in his Krazoa Guardian Form. He closed his eyes and focused his energy into his hands. A ball of blue energy started to form in his hands as it grew with power. Soon Tails fired the energy in the form of a large, bright blue beam. The beam struck the remaining soldiers and instantly disintegrated them.

"Training exercise complete." the computer said.

"Whew, that was enjoyable." Tails said as he wiped some sweat of his forehead and returned to his normal form.

"Yes, that was very fun." Cosmo said.

"You are definitely getting better Cosmo. I can see it." Tails said.

"Thank you Tails. That means a lot to me." Cosmo said.

"Come on, we should probably get back to the mansion before nightfall sets in." Tails said.

"Okay Tails." Cosmo said.

Tails and Cosmo began to walk back to the mansion, both holding each other's hand.

* * *

_September 30, 2005, Veara, capitol of Othea..._

The team had just arrived in Veara, the capitol of the Yoshian island of Othea. The city has long since been repaired of any damages it had during the final battle against the Imperial Yoshis. The castle was still in perfect condition as it shone brightly in the afternoon sun. The team walked towards the front of the castle and stepped inside. As they were walking down the hallway, they heard a scream from the royal chamber.

"Elza!" Chris said.

The team quickly ran down the hallway into the royal chamber. They saw a large group of Imperial Yoshis surrounding Elza. Most of them were carrying small daggers.

"Stop them! Don't let them lay one hand on her!" Chris ordered.

The team quickly ran and started attacking the Imperial Yoshis. The Imperial Yoshis soon began to fight the team as well. Chris was using Chaos energy fields to throw any nearby soldiers into the walls. Tails was dodging multiple daggers that were being swung at him. He used his tails to knock a couple of soldiers to the ground and then grabbed hold of them with his tails. He jumped into the air and began to spin at an increasing speed. Soon he released the guards and watched them slam into the wall. He could literally hear the bones breaking upon impact. Cosmo was using various punches as she struck an Imperial Yoshi in the face multiple times at high speed. She then delivered a roundhouse kick into the soldier's stomach and sent him flying into a wall. Rayoshi ran ban Elza and protected her from any incoming soldiers. Sonic and Knuckles took hold of each other and both performed a spin dash. They easily ran over an Imperial Yoshi as the blow easily killed him. Fox and Krystal knocked out a couple of soldiers with heavy blows from their staffs. Yoshi ran towards a guard and slid on the ground to knock the soldier down. He then jumped into the air and landed on the guard's chest. He continued to do this, but doing it harder every time. Soon he then picked up the soldier by the throat and punched him a few times. He then threw the guard straight into the ground. The few remaining Imperial Yoshis started to make a run for it, but Chris, Tails, and Yoshi all struck them with beams of energy, easily killing them. The entire team turned their attention to Elza, who was still a little shaken, but she was okay.

"Thank you guys for saving me..." Elza said.

"Are you okay? Why were they here?" Chris asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Those Imperial Yoshis somehow got into the castle and were trying to assassinate me. Good thing you guys came when you did." Elza said.

"That is the second time the Imperial Yoshis attacked something, but this time it was Elza...What could they be up to?" Chris thought.

* * *

_Back at Leon's castle..._

Kamek was walking into Leon's room, where he was looking over a map of Othea.

"Leon, I have news from Othea." Kamek said.

"Go ahead." Leon said.

"We just found out that the assassin squad was eliminated by Team Chaos. The mission was a total failure." Kamek said.

"Team Chaos...how did you pull it off this time?...No matter, soon you will finally fall to me and the Imperial Yoshis!" Leon thought.

* * *

_A/N: I finally got to writing a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this one! Things are starting to pick up now as I hope that you continue to read this! Read and Review!_


	5. The Foundation for the Future

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Rayoshi

Sheila

Cosmo

**Summary: Part four of the Team Chaos trilogy. The future is starting to be created as the time of the final assault of the Space Colony ARK approaches. Good and evil prepare for what will be the ultimate battle. Can the team prevent the assault from ever happening or will Leon finally achieve his goal of total world domination? Only time will tell as the fate of the world rests on the hands of the two guardians. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge, Elza and Leon. The character Edge will be briefly mentioned, but I own him. Lex and Pyra will also be making an appearance and they are owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his permission.

**Final Chaos**

**Chapter 5: The Foundation for the Future**

"The Imperial Yoshis have attacked before recently?" Elza asked.

"Yes...Tails and Cosmo here were attacked by them one night near our house." Chris said.

"I see...so that is who that new girl is. Where is Lex and Pyra?" Elza asked.

"They are back home in their world. We took them back a little bit after we were first here. Currently, Tails is working on a transdimensional portal that could possible give us the ability to visit them." Chris said.

"I see...do you have any ideas why the Imperial Yoshis are doing these attacks?" Elza asked.

"I have no idea...I guess they may be trying to settle the score for Othea, but these attacks are truly mysterious. Elza, you need to keep a high level of security around you at all times to avoid coming this close to death again. Try to stay in the safety of Veara for now until we can figure out what they are up to. Understand?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I will remain here in Veara until we find out the Imperial Yoshis intentions." Elza said.

With that said, Chris and the team bid Elza farewell and left back for their ships. After a few hours of sailing, they finally returned to Yoshi's Island. After they docked their ships in the Yoshi Agency docks for resupply, they boarded a transport plane for Station Square. The plane took off and flew for about two hours before landing in the Nintendo Agency. The team left the plane and headed to the two SUVs they had parked in the base.

"I'll be home soon. I need to quickly talk to the commander. I have my car here, so don't worry about me." Chris said.

The team nodded and drove off towards home as Chris walked to headquarters. He walked into the commander's office and took a seat. The commander lifted his head up from the paperwork he was filling out.

"Yes general, what can I do for you?" the commander asked.

"Commander, did you receive my transmission on the recent attack on Othea?" Chris asked.

"Yes I have. In fact, that is why I am filling this paperwork out here. I am planning on deploying a couple of squads their to protect Elza." the commander said.

"Good idea sir. Now, I would like to put in a request." Chris stated.

"What would that be?" the commander asked.

"I want Sheila to be placed on leave. Due to the rising threat from the Imperial Yoshis, I don't want her at risk and it also around the time where Dr. Sira wanted her on leave." Chris said.

"Understood. I will fill that paperwork out immediately and assign a medical team to watch her while you and the team are gone on any missions." the commander said.

"Yes sir. I will head back to the house and inform Sheila immediately." Chris said.

Chris left the building and jumped into his sports car. He drove off and headed home to inform the team of the recent news.

_October 12, 2005, Leon's castle..._

Leon was in Cassandra's bedroom with her as a medical team was checking on her vital signs and her progression. A green Imperial walked up to Leon.

"Everything seems to be progressing very well for this pace and everything is normal for a person that would be this far along in a normal pregnancy. At the current pace, she could lay the egg in about two to three weeks. If I may, I would like to have a team stay here and check on her from time to time until she lays the egg. Will you be fine with that?" the green Imperial Yoshi asked.

"I am fine with that. I want to make sure that she is safe from any danger. Your team can set up in a guest room upstairs." Leon said.

"Okay sir. Team, let's go ahead and get everything set up upstairs." the green Imperial Yoshi said.

As the team got up and left the room with their equipment, Leon walked towards Cassandra's bed and sat on the side of it by Cassandra. He gently placed his hand on her growing belly, which now looked like she was five months pregnant. Cassandra gently closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the gentle caress of Leon's hand on her curved belly.

"That feels so good Leon..." Cassandra said.

"I knew you would like it...and think, soon we will have a child of our own to care for." Leon said.

"Yes...I couldn't ask for a better father..." Cassandra said.

Leon continued to rub Cassandra's belly as the day entered nighttime...

_October 24, 2005, Station Square..._

Cosmo and Tails were enjoying themselves in Twinkle Park for the evening. Tails was holding a soda in one hand and Cosmo's hand in the other. Cosmo was holding some cotton candy in her other hand. They were walking around and enjoying the lights and sounds of the park with each other.

"Tails, it was certainly a good idea to go out here for the night." Cosmo said.

"Yeah, I thought we could just have some time to ourselves." Tails said.

"What should we do next?" Cosmo asked.

"You want to go ride the roller coaster?" Tails asked.

"Sure." Cosmo said.

They walked to the roller coaster, which was quite large and almost spanned over the entire park. They got into their seats and rode it. After about a minute, the coaster arrived back into the station. They got out and then found a picture booth nearby.

"Want to take some pictures?" Cosmo asked.

"Okay!" Tails said.

Tails and Cosmo entered the booth and then inserted some money into the booth. They got into several poses to together, both funny and romantic, and took their pictures. After waiting for a couple of minutes, the pictures were finished being developed and came out of the booth. Tails took the strip and showed it to Cosmo. She smiled at the various pictures they took, including one with them kissing.

"Tails, this has been quite the evening." Cosmo said.

"And it is still young! Come on let's go!" Tails said.

Tails took hold of Cosmo's hand and then ran off to continue enjoying their evening.

_November 3, 2005, Leon's castle..._

Cassandra was put on immediate bed rest last week due to the her quick growth did cause a quick scare of a false labor. Leon placed Kamek in charge of handling the assault force for him while he stayed with Cassandra. Cassandra was only allowed to stand for no more than five minutes a day. Leon sat by her side the entire week and brought her anything that she needed. Cassandra's belly was now very large as her growth stopped a couple of days ago. Cassandra has remained calm during the last week, knowing that Leon was there for her instead of his army. Suddenly, a sharp pain tore through her abdomen as she quickly grabbed her stomach.

"LEON!" Cassandra screamed.

:Leon quickly ran back into the room instead of continuing to make his lunch. He saw Cassandra in pain and got beside her.

"Is it...?" Leon asked.

"Yes...it's time!" Cassandra said before she let out another scream.

Leon quickly got the medical team in her room and the green Imperial Yoshi began to examine her quickly.

"Her contractions are already very close to each other, even this early. Probably an effect of the energy you gave her. She will be read to lay the egg in just a minute or two." the green Imperial Yoshi said.

Leon quickly took hold Cassandra's hand as the medical team got everything ready for the egg. The green Imperial Yoshi examined her again and then looked at Leon.

"It is now time to begin pushing. Cassandra, on your next contraction, I will need you to push as hard as you can. Okay...now...push!" the green Imperial Yoshi said.

Cassandra immediately began pushing as hard as she could, gripping Leon's hand tightly. The green Imperial Yoshi take stop and she did. She started taking in deep breaths as Leon wiped the sweat from her forehead with a wet cloth.

"Okay, push!" the green Imperial Yoshi said.

Cassandra began to push again, yelling at the same time in pain. The green Imperial Yoshi told her to stop one again and take a deep breath.

"Okay, part of the egg is out. One more push and we should have it." the green Imperial Yoshi said.

They let Cassandra take one last breath before the green Imperial Yoshi told her to push one final time. Cassandra pushed with all her remaining strength as she let out a loud scream. Another Imperial Yoshi took hold of the egg's sides and helped get it out. The egg was decorated with black spots all over it.

"Congratulations." the green Imperial Yoshi said.

The team got the egg cleaned up and handed it to Cassandra, who gently pulled it by her body with a smile. She smiled at Leon and he did the same. They now how a child of their own and it would soon hatch to reveal their beautiful child.

_November 9, 2005_

The team just arrived at the Station Square hospital. Today was the day for Sheila's ultrasound. Sheila was already showing pretty well. To her she seemed to be a bit bigger than she thought she should be. However, she shrugged it off thinking that she was going to have a big child. While the team took their seats in the waiting room, Yoshi and Sheila walked up to the receptionist.

"May I help you sir?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, we have an appointment with Dr. Sira today at 2:00." Yoshi said.

"Ok, Yoshi and Sheila for an ultrasound. Dr. Sira, will be with you shortly." the receptionist said.

Yoshi and Sheila took their seats in the waiting room. After waiting for a few minutes, Dr. Sira came out and called Yoshi and Sheila. They followed her to her room and asked Sheila to lay down on the table. Sheila did as she was told as Yoshi stood by her. Dr. Sira got a glass full of a clear jelly and started to apply it on Sheila's belly. Sheila shivered at the cold feeling it gave but soon got used to it. Dr. Sira rolled in a small monitor with a hand scanner and turned it on.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Sira asked.

Yoshi and Sheila both nodded and Dr. Sira placed the scanner on her belly. A picture already started to show on the screen as Dr. Sira kept moving the scanner. Soon Dr. Sira stopped moving the scanner and faced the monitor.

"Sheila, you said that you felt a bit bigger than you thought you should be correct?" Dr. Sira asked.

"Yeah..." Sheila responded.

"Well we now know why. Take a look." Dr. Sira said.

Yoshi and Sheila both turned their heads towards the monitor to see the picture. There was what seemed to be two eggs forming inside Sheila.

"Twins?" Yoshi asked.

"That is correct." Dr. Sira said.

Sheila just simply laid on the table and smiled as some tears of joy started to fall out of her eye...

_A/N: I had to make sure I got one more chapter up before the move so here it is! This is my first time describing such events so tell me what you think. The action is going to start picking up in the next couple of chapters! Keep an eye open for updates! Read and review!_


	6. Preparations in the Shadows

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Rayoshi

Sheila

Cosmo

* * *

**Summary: Part four of the Team Chaos trilogy. The future is starting to be created as the time of the final assault of the Space Colony ARK approaches. Good and evil prepare for what will be the ultimate battle. Can the team prevent the assault from ever happening or will Leon finally achieve his goal of total world domination? Only time will tell as the fate of the world rests on the hands of the two guardians. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge, Elza and Leon. The character Edge will be briefly mentioned, but I own him. Lex and Pyra will also be making an appearance and they are owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his permission.

* * *

**Final Chaos**

**Chapter 6: Preparations in the Shadows**

"So is there anything else we need to do to keep Sheila in good condition?" Yoshi asked.

"Not really. It seems like you have done more than enough to make sure that she stays healthy. Everything definitely looks normal for this point. In her later months, you may want to reduce the time she is on her feet though. She will definitely get tired pretty quickly now that she is carrying two eggs." Dr. Sira said.

"Is there anyway that we can tell the genders of the children doctor?" Yoshi asked.

"Unfortunately no. We don't have the technology advanced enough to see through the egg shells. Anyway, it is probably better to leave it to be a surprise." Dr. Sira said.

"I understand. Is that all we need to know right now doctor?" Yoshi asked.

"That should be it for now. However, I would recommend that you schedule her appointments closer to each other so we can keep a good watch of her progression. Now, you two should go make the announcement to your friends." Dr. Sira said.

Yoshi helped Sheila up off from the table and escorted her out to the waiting room where the team was eagerly waiting to hear the news.

"So what is its gender?" Rayoshi asked.

"We don't know the gender or should I say genders." Yoshi stated with a smirk.

"You are having more than one child?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, we are expecting twins!" Sheila said.

"Well, that means more work to get things ready." Chris said.

The team left the office and headed straight home.

* * *

_November 12, 2005, Leon's castle..._

Cassandra and Leon were in the den of the castle and were sitting by a small fire. Cassandra was holding the egg close to her body as Leon held her close. Leon has been checking on his army from time to time, but still kept Kamek in charge for the time.

"How much longer do you think it will be until it hatches? Cassandra asked.

"Who knows, for all we know it could hatch any minute now." Leon said.

As soon as Leon said that, the egg began to shake a little in Cassandra's arms. She looked at Leon as he motioned her to sit it on the ground. Cassandra sat the egg on the soft carpet near them and watched the egg. The egg began to shake more violently until cracks appeared on the top of it. Leon and Cassandra held each other and watched in anticipation until bits and pieces of the egg began to break off. Soon the top broke off to reveal the Yoshi inside. It was a black female Yoshi with blue eyes, a red saddle, white spikes on her back, and a white underbelly. Leon was able to quickly determine the gender as he lifted the infant out of the egg. He then gave the infant to Cassandra to hold.

"So, what should we name her?" Leon asked.

"I would like to give her a unique name. How about Moonlight?" Cassandra asked.

"Moonlight...I really like that...I like it a lot in fact." Leon said.

Leon got up and walked into a nearby closet to get something. He came out with a small pair of white shoes that had the engraving of Leon's royal crest on them. The engraving was in solid gold. Leon placed Moonlight's feet into the shoes. He then began to rub Moonlight's stomach gently and watched the infant smile.

"She is so beautiful..." Cassandra said.

"Well, she did take a lot of her looks from her mother after all." Leon said.

Cassandra smiled and gave a quick kiss to Leon and continued to look at Moonlight.

* * *

_November 26, 2005, Thanksgiving day, Team Chaos' mansion..._

The team was in the dining room and was enjoying their Thanksgiving dinner. They were enjoying turkey, stuffing, corn, mashed potatoes, dinner rolls, and pumpkin pie. As they were eating and laughing with each other, they heard a beeping sound coming from the living room. Chris got up from the table and ran into the living room. He pressed a button on a remote control and changed the television into a communication system. The screen was turned on to reveal the caller, which surprisingly was Lex and Pyra. Chris in surprise called the team to the living room.

"Lex?" Tails said.

"Hey guys! I finally succeeded in developing a transdimensional communications network!" Lex said.

"Hello everyone. We thought we'd give a surprise call and see what is going on." Pyra said.

"Everything has been going great! Things haven't changed much since you have been gone." Chris said.

"Cool, I am already starting on developing a transdimensional warp gate that could actually help us travel to each other's worlds for a visit." Lex said.

"Interesting. I we haven't done much as of late. We are just preparing for some new arrivals." Chris said.

"New arrivals?" Pyra asked.

"Yeah, Sheila is expecting twins! We have been working on a nursery for a while now." Yoshi said.

"Well, congratulations you two!" Pyra said.

"So, how have things been back on Nadira?" Chris asked.

"Things have been great! We have been keeping an eye on things here, but there hasn't been trouble. Pyra and me have actually been going out with each other since we came home." Lex said.

"Yeah...also, thanks for the gifts. They were great!" Pyra said with a heavy blush.

"Not a problem guys. Lex, how much energy does this transmission require?" Chris asked.

"It requires a lot of power. This conversation won't be able to last much longer. Until I can make a proper energy source, these transmissions can only last a couple of minutes." Lex said.

"Well then it possibly best to end it now, before it does something to the network that you wouldn't want happening." Chris said.

"I agree Chris. We'll keep in touch." Lex said.

"Same here." Chris said.

"Goodbye everyone!" Pyra said.

Then entire team said goodbye and then watched as the transmission end and the television was switched back into its normal form.

* * *

_December 5, 2005..._

Leon was standing in a dimly lit room with his field and fleet commanders. They were all standing at the position of attention. Leon was in front of them all as he activated a large screen behind him with a remote control. The screen showed a picture of the space colony ARK and it's defenses.

"Men, as you already know, this is the Space Colony ARK. This is a research station built by the humans at least 50 years ago. Inside, it holds the weapon that will be the key to our success of a global empire; the Eclipse Cannon. Now, the cannon is powered by the Chaos Emeralds. However, my power is so great that we don't need them. I will use my own energy to charge the cannon beyond its original maximum capacity. With it, we will bring the world to its knees. Now, as you can see, it has an extremely advanced defensive network. It has been continuously upgraded by the humans and another military force called G.U.N. The fleet we have built in the last few months will be used to attack this colony and take over it. Now, thanks to my scientists, all our ships have shield generators that will protect them from the defense network. However, they won't last forever so use them wisely. They also have an aerial force themselves. However, their ships are not advanced enough to take us on! We will be deployed early morning Christmas Day. We will strike them while the enemy's guard is down!" Leon said.

Suddenly, an orange Yoshi ran into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but I have important information! Recon Squad Echo has been keeping a watch over the Team Chaos household after we lost that one squad to them. They have discovered that the queen of Yoshi's Island, Sheila, is expecting! It has been confirmed by them!" the guard said.

"Interesting...a twist I did not expect...this gives me an idea to use to my advantage...Soldier, thank you for the information. Please make your way out as I continue the briefing." Leon said.

"Yes sir." the guard said as he left the room.

"What I do with that information is classified for now. I have an idea that I must now work on. The rest of you prepare for the assault. The world will know our true power when Christmas comes! They won't be celebrating their joy, but fearing our great power!" Leon said.

The commanders cheered as Leon exited the room. He was walking back to his castle with a sinister look on his face.

"Team Chaos is going to get a really unwanted present before Christmas even comes...they will soon be at my mercy and I WILL win this war against them...once and for all!" Leon said to himself.

* * *

_A/N: Finally, after a LONG hiatus, the story has finally made its return! I will begin work on more chapters right away as I plan to finish the series! Keep your eyes peeled for more updates in the future! Read and review everyone!_


	7. A Bitter Christmas

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Rayoshi

Sheila

Cosmo

* * *

**Summary: Part four of the Team Chaos trilogy. The future is starting to be created as the time of the final assault of the Space Colony ARK approaches. Good and evil prepare for what will be the ultimate battle. Can the team prevent the assault from ever happening or will Leon finally achieve his goal of total world domination? Only time will tell as the fate of the world rests on the hands of the two guardians. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo or Sega. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge, Elza and Leon. The character Edge will be briefly mentioned, but I own him. Lex and Pyra will also be making an appearance and they are owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his permission.

* * *

**Final Chaos**

**Chapter 7: A Bitter Christmas**

_December 12, 2005..._

"Are you sure you want to do this Leon?" Cassandra asked.

"I have to Cassandra, for the good of our family. I need to be up there with my force and make sure that the assault is a success. Don't worry, I'll be back with a new weapon and a new empire for us to enjoy." Leon said confidently and softly.

"If you are sure...just make sure you do that you do come back in one piece so our daughter has a father to raise her..." she said as she was cradling Moonlight in her arms.

"Kamek, I am putting you in charge of watching over the castle and the few guard forces I'll leave behind for protection. I have known you long enough to trust my family to you while I am gone." Leon said.

"Yes master...your family will be in good hands with me..." Kamek said.

Leon nodded and walked out of the living room and started to go up the stairs. Once he reached the top of the staircase, he started down a hallway to a door that was completely locked shut. Leon placed his hand on the small scanner by the door and the door opened. Leon walked inside as the door closed behind him. Inside, there was the statue of the Demon Yoshi. It was the same one where Boshi performed the ritual that revived Leon. Leon had it excavated and moved into this private room that he can only enter. The room was silent and dark. Leon lit a small candle in one of the hands of the statue and knelt into a praying stance.

"Oh Demon Yoshi...now I ask for your help in my final push to make an empire for just the Yoshian race. I ask for your blessings on me, my family, and my entire force as we make our move. Many are likely to do die in such an assault...but it is only a price to pay for our success. I will restore your sacred legend by continuing it myself. Blood will rain on the earth as I slaughter all that oppose and dare threaten me and my family...May your sacred blessings of darkness help us in this important battle..." Leon softly said.

Leon stood back up and turned around back towards the door. He walked out of the door and locked it as the candle in the statue's hand went out and disappeared in a puff of smoke...

* * *

_December 24, Christmas Eve, Leon's assault assembly area..._

"My forces! At 0400 hours Christmas morning, we will launch our grand assault force! The world will soon realize our true power and will come to fear us by the end of the day! If we take the ARK, we will have that legendary weapon for ourselves to use as we please. The cannon is far more efficient than any nuclear warhead and we won't have to worry about any radiation fallout. First, a stealth squadron will infiltrate the ARK and shut off the power supply to the defense systems, to make the fight easier. The stealth squadron's ships are specially painted, have a cloaking device and have the most advanced radar jamming equipment in the world. They will sneak through the colony undetected until they cut the power and await further orders from me. Once the power is cut, we will make our move and attack. The force will be waiting just outside the radar coverage area until the stealth squadron does their job. Remember to engage the enemy with no mercy and show no remorse for those who dare work with the enemy! Let blood cover the station as it should as a new age of terror becomes a reality! My force, get rested, we will be making our leave and you must be in top shape for this battle. Dismissed!" Leon said as he heard the crowd begin to cheer.

* * *

_0400 hours, Christmas morning..._

Everyone was gathering in the assault assembly area and were jumping into their specially made Arwings. Some of the soldiers were boarding transport ships while Leon entered a small flagship. It was painted black and had several laser turrets on its front and back. It was an Arwing based design, but it was a little larger and could hold a small crew. Leon found his chair in the cockpit and sat into it. He waited for everyone else to get ready in their ships before he activated the radio communications between every ship in the fleet.

"Alright men, let's get started! All forces, take off immediately and get into formation!" Leon said.

The first ships to take off were his stealth squadron's and then other ships began to follow suit. The stealth squadron did not get into formation, but instead boosted off into the atmosphere while the fleet began to form in the sky. Leon's ship was the last to take off and it soon rejoined into the large formation.

"While we are approaching the ARK, my other force should be doing what I want for them to do at Team Chaos' mansion..." Leon said to himself.

* * *

_Team Chaos' mansion..._

"Hehe, now it is time to start this operation." a blue Yoshi said.

"But how are we going to do this with their security system?" a yellow Yoshi asked.

"Simple, all we have to do is fire this energy spike into the house and it will instantly shut off all power to the house for a time." the blue Yoshi said as he held a small rocket launcher that held the spike.

The blue Yoshi aimed the launcher towards the house and fired the spike. It struck the house perfectly as it immediately deactivated all power to the house.

"Ok, let's move. We only have about twenty minutes to do this before power is restored." the blue Yoshi said.

The small group of three Yoshis ran towards the house and pulled out their grapples. They fire them at the roof of the house and made sure that the hooks were secured before they began to climb on the house's side. Everyone got up to the roof in a couple of minutes and they began to look around.

"Be careful to not slip on the snow and ice on this guys." the blue Yoshi said.

The group carefully walked across the snow and ice covered roof before they found over Sheila's room. The windows were open a little bit, but not enough for anyone to get through them.

"So, how do we get in there?" the purple Yoshi said.

The blue Yoshi smirked and pulled out a small laser cutter. He carefully carved a hole into the roof as the other two Yoshis held the piece and placed it to the side. Each Yoshi carefully jumped inside and looked around the room. They could see Sheila laying peacefully in her bed. Her stomach was already pretty large now, even if she was only at least six months pregnant now. She was just lying in her bed, unknowing of what was going on around her.

"Ok guys, we move on three. One...two...three!" the blue Yoshi quietly said.

The Yoshis rushed to her bed and quickly grabbed hold of Sheila by her head and arms. She quickly opened her eyes and tried to scream, but the yellow Yoshi had already covered her mouth. The blue Yoshi quickly pulled out a small needle with a drug in and gently injected the drug into her arm. Sheila quickly started to slow down her squirming and soon came to a complete halt.

"That drug just simply placed her back to sleep for a few hours. Let's get her back onto the transport ship and meet up with Leon." the blue Yoshi said.

Each of the Yoshis had to help lift up Sheila so they can all carry her out through the window and land safely.

"Man, she is heavy!" the purple Yoshi said.

"You think?" the blue Yoshi said sarcastically.

* * *

_Back outside the ARK, 0700 hours..._

"Leon, we have successfully deactivated the power to the entire defensive network on the ARK. You may attack when you are ready." a gray Yoshi said.

"Roger that and good work guys. Remain at the power controls until we get in and await further orders!" Leon said

"Roger that, out." the gray Yoshi said.

Leon then activated the entire fleet communications network and spoke again.

"Attention fleet, we have deactivated the power to the ARK's defenses! Engage all enemy units and wipe them all out!" Leon said.

As soon as the word was given, the ships broke apart and quickly began to engage the G.U.N. spaceships. Explosions already started to cover the area around the ARK as many of G.U.N.'s ships were being destroyed by Leon's quick fighters. Meanwhile, the transport ships were making their way into the hangars of the ARK. With help from Leon's flagship, each transport safely docked into the hangar and released the soldiers that were inside. The Imperial Yoshis quickly spreaded throughout the hangars and began to attack the ARK from inside.

* * *

_Control room..._

"Sir, transport ships have docked into the hangars! A large portion of our air forces are destroyed and our defensive network is down. What do we do sir?" a human soldier asked the ARK commander.

"All we can do is fight for as long as possible soldier...I will send a final transmission to the Nintendo Agency, but they likely won't be able to get here in time to save us. If we die, we at least go out fighting!" the ARK commander said.

"Yes sir!" the human soldier said and ran off.

"Better hurry with that transmission.." the ARK commander said as he looked through the window to see the carnage outside.

* * *

_Team Chaos' mansion, 0800 hours..._

Yoshi had just entered Sheila's room and noticed the bed, which indicated several signs of a struggle. He quickly became panicked and called the entire team to the room.

"What happened here? Sheila is missing!" Yoshi said in an extremely concerned tone.

"Looks like someone somehow managed to sneak inside and kidnap Sheila. Questions are who and why they would do it though..." Chris said.

Suddenly, an alarm was sounding all around the house as Chris quickly turned towards the bedroom door.

"To the living room! We are getting a priority one message!" Chris said.

The team quickly ran down towards the living room as the communications system was already up and running. The base commander of the Nintendo Agency was on the screen.

"Team Chaos! We have an emergency transmission from ARK! I will relay it to you!" the commander said.

"Attention Nintendo Agency...we are being attacked by a large group of unknown fighters. A few of my men have confirmed the attackers to be Yoshis...We are getting slaughtered up here and the ARK WILL fall within the hour. Please send somebody up here to save the ARK from them...Repeat, please send someone up here to save the ARK. We will hold them as long as possible, but we don't know how long that will be..." the commander said before the transmission was interrupted by another transmission breaking in. Leon was sending the transmission from the control room of the ARK.

"Hello Team Chaos! Surprised to see me again? I would think you would be since what happened back at the MRG2. Now, me and the Imperial Yoshis have ARK and the Eclipse Cannon under our control! We also have something else that may interested you..." he said as he motioned to someone off screen.

A soldier was bringing Sheila into view as she was yelling for help.

"SHEILA!" everyone on the team said.

"Sheila is unharmed and will remain to be as long as you listen to my demands. Surrender to me and make no attempts to resist, otherwise Sheila and her child will be dealt with swiftly! You have twenty hours to give me your answer!" Leon said before the screen went off.

Yoshi collapsed on the ground in tears. he was breathing heavily as Chris knelt down to comfort him.

"Chris...what do we do?" Yoshi asked.

"We won't surrender to him Yoshi...it will be tough...but we have to take him and his forces on ourselves. We can't risk the world falling to him and I know Sheila is thinking the same way. We will get to the ARK immediately and stop Leon once and for all. I'll inform command and we will take off within the next couple of hours." Chris said.

Chris started to walk back to his room to make his call to command. However, he was talking to himself in thought.

"Leon...you have gone too far this time! I will finish you off once and for all. The odds are against my team...but we need to not only save the world, but also Sheila...Leon, you WILL be mine!" Chris thought.

* * *

_A/N: Here you go! Another chapter! Thought I would have one made before I go back to school tomorrow. Read and review everyone!_


	8. Pure ARK

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Rayoshi

Sheila

Cosmo

**Summary: Part four of the Team Chaos trilogy. The future is starting to be created as the time of the final assault of the Space Colony ARK approaches. Good and evil prepare for what will be the ultimate battle. Can the team prevent the assault from ever happening or will Leon finally achieve his goal of total world domination? Only time will tell as the fate of the world rests on the hands of the two guardians. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo, Sega, or Archie. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge, Elza and Leon. The character Edge will be briefly mentioned, but I own him. Lex and Pyra will also be making an appearance and they are owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his permission.

* * *

**Final Chaos**

**Chapter 8: Pure ARK**

_Two hours later, Nintendo Agency Headquarters, Briefing room..._

The entire team was sitting around the long table with the commander standing in front of a large screen. The screen was showing ARK and the battle that was around it. The commander turned away from the picture to face the team.

"As you can see here, Leon and what seems to be the remaining Imperial Yoshis has taken over the Space Colony ARK. Their intentions are completely unknown to us right now. However, we do have a feeling that it involves the Eclipse Cannon. Fortunately, the cannon is at an extremely weakened state due to not having the Chaos Emeralds powering it. So, if they were to fire the cannon, it would only cause a minimal amount of damage. However, that is still enough to take out a large portion of Station Square. As we speak, the citizens are being evacuated to safe areas, including Knothole where Queen Sally will gladly help care for the citizens." the commander said.

"What about the agency personnel? We need to guarantee their safety too." Tails stated.

"We are well aware of that. We are already transporting supplies and personnel to other allied bases for the time until we can guarantee them a safe return. The Station Square Agency is also doing the same, but it taking advantage of its small navy to help transport supplies and citizens out of the city. The entire city will be evacuated within the hour. All base personnel besides our flight crews, operations coordinators, and myself will stay here. After all aircraft has been launched, the flight crews will also be evacuated." the commander said.

"Why are you staying? Your safety also takes high priority sir." Chris asked.

"I have been commanding this agency for fifteen years now. I have sworn myself to protect the people of our great planet and that is I how I will continue. My safety is minor to millions of innocent civilians out there. I will stay to monitor the mission from headquarters. So again, don't worry about me, there is an entire world at risk here. Team Chaos, do you understand that?" the commander asked.

"Sir, yes sir!" the entire team said.

"Good. Now, you all as well as a fleet of available fighters will be launched out towards ARK. The fleet will do whatever it can do to guarantee that you all get inside safely. However, we fear that the defensive network may still be capable of reactivation. If so, you will have to destroy the generator that is near the base of the cannon. This generator also powers the cannon, so taking it out would certainly stop the cannon from firing period. So, taking out that generator is of high priority before you enter the ARK itself. Once you are inside, you must rescue any surviving personnel in the station and wipe out all Imperial forces. Sheila is being held somewhere in ARK, likely under the watch of some of Leon's most advanced soldiers. You must guarantee that she and her children survive. Anything less is completely unacceptable. Leon must be taken out this time. We have no idea on he could still be alive after his defeat on the MRG2, but you must terminate him. Only his complete elimination will guarantee the end of the Imperial threat once and for all! Team Chaos, I wish you all the best of luck on this mission. The odds do not look well to us at all, but we don't have much choice. Good luck and Godspeed team." the commander said as he gave a salute to the team.

"Yes sir!" the entire team said as they returned the salute.

The team left the room and soon exited the building. They began to walk down towards the airfield. There was no activity at the base as nothing but their footsteps being heard at the now empty base.

"It is so quiet..." Rayoshi stated.

"Yeah...everyone has already gathered their equipment and left..." Chris said.

The team continued to walk until they were greeted by the remaining air crew workers. The workers quickly guided them to the hangar where all of their Arwings were waiting for them. The workers quickly opened the large doors to show that all the Arwings were aligned in a row.

"Thanks for helping us to our Arwings guys." Chris said.

"Yeah, we already have them fully loaded. If the runway is unusable, make your landings in the nearby sea by the city." a crew worker said.

"Thanks, I'll make note of it. You guys need to get out of here while you can. We'll take it from here." Chris said.

"Roger that. Good luck to you guys." the crew member said as they began to leave towards a nearby transport ship.

Chris nodded towards his team and they immediately walked towards their Arwings. Each member quickly jumped into their cockpits and closed the hatches. As Chris got in his ship, he was receiving an incoming transmission.

"General, can you read?" the voice said.

"This is the general. Where are you guys at?" Chris asked.

"We have just exited the atmosphere and are on standby. We are waiting for you and your team to meet up to begin the assault." the voice said.

"Roger that, my team will be with you in about thirty minutes." Chris said.

Chris quickly started to activate his Arwing's engines as the rest of the team did the same.

"Team, we now prepare to fly in the sky for what should be our final mission. I want to wish you all well on this operation. No matter what happens, I am proud to have led such an amazing team. Team Chaos, takeoff!" Chris said.

"YES SIR!" everyone in the team said.

Each Arwing pulled out of the hangar and onto the runway. Each Arwing's engines charged energy and boosted down the runway. Soon, each Arwing rose into the sky and rose upwards. The team soon got into their usual formation of placing their Arwings in the shape of a v. They boosted again and eventually rose through the atmosphere into space.

"Nintendo fleet dead ahead." Chris said.

The fleet was of pretty good size. It was composed of about forty Arwings. The team passed by the fleet as the Arwings quickly started to move again and began to follow the team. The Space Colony ARK was in the entire fleet's view as they grew closer to it.

* * *

_In the ARK, control room..._

"Sir, we have an incoming fleet approaching the ARK. We have confirmed it to be a hostile Nintendo Agency fleet. Team Chaos has also been detected in the fleet. What are your orders?" a blue Yoshi asked.

"Scramble all fighter aircraft! Get the defensive network activated immediately! Have the Eclipse Cannon prepared! I'll handle the rest!" Leon said.

"Yes sir!" the soldier said.

As the soldier left the control room, Leon turned back towards a computer that was showing a set of coordinates and the energy levels of the Eclipse Cannon.

"They are too late...but my force has to guard the cannon long enough for it to fire at the target..." Leon said.

* * *

_Back outside the ARK..._

"Commander, we have intercepted an enemy transmission. They have already scrambled their fighters and the defensive network is on." a solider said over the communications channel.

"Roger that. All units, prepare for heavy resistance. Provide cover for me and the team as we destroy the power generator for the system." Chris said.

"Roger that general." another soldier said.

"Alright, good luck to you all! All units, engage!" Chris said.

All the ships broke apart and quickly began to engage the enemy aircraft. Lasers quickly filled the area as ships and laser turrets quickly began to attack each other. A shield quickly appeared over the ARK and deflected any laser fire from it. Many ships were quickly getting destroyed as explosions filled the space around the ARK.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the ARK..._

Leon was standing and looking out the window. The carnage outside lit the sky around the station. He saw a mixture of his own ships and Nintendo Agency ships being destroyed in front of him.

"There is no way that they should still be alive...the ARK is still not enough to stop them...my forces are doing enough against the Nintendo Agency fleet, but Team Chaos can still handle them." he said as he watched one of his ships crash into the shield in front of him in a flaming wreckage.

Leon quietly turned back towards the screen he was looking at earlier. It was showing that the Eclipse Cannon was stabilizing its energy.

"Good...it is almost ready..." Leon said.

"Sir, we are taking heavy losses form the enemy forces. Team Chaos is still active and are approaching the power generator. When are you firing the cannon?" a soldier said over the communications system.

"In just a few moments. However, I have to deactivate the shield to fire it, so the generator will be vulnerable for a time. You will have to protect it until the shield gets back up." Leon said.

"Roger that sir. We will do what we can." a soldier said.

Leon turned his attention back towards the window in front of him and sighed deeply.

"Time to do this...this will know my true power now..." Leon said to himself as he pressed a nearby button.

"ECLIPSE CANNON ACTIVATED. SETTING ARK TO TARGET COORDINATES." a voice said over the intercom.

Outside, the ARK was shifting it's position as the cannon began to open.

"Chris! The cannon is activating!" Yoshi said.

"He going to have to disable the shield if he expects to fire that cannon...attack the generator when the shield is down, but watch out for the laser if it fires." Chris said.

"T-MINUS 30 SECONDS UNTIL CANNON FIRES" the voice said over the intercom.

"Yes, soon revenge will be mine! Deactivating shields..." Leon said as he pressed another button.

The shield quickly deactivated as the cannon began to charge energy. Team Chaos was quickly engaging the energy generator on the base of the cannon. They weren't being fired upon because the remaining few Nintendo Agency and Imperial forces were fighting each other away from them.

"CANNON FULLY CHARGED. YOU MAY FIRE WHEN READY." the voice said over the intercom.

"Gladly..." Leon said as he pressed another button on his control panel.

Outside, the cannon was fully charged. The energy was starting to move towards the tip of the cannon.

"Team, get out of the way! The cannon is about to fire!" Chris said.

The team quickly went away from the cannon as it was about to fire. The energy within it finally released itself into a massive laser that ripped through the remaining fighters that were in its path. The laser quickly went straight down towards a certain unknown spot on the planet. The team quickly began to fire at the generator again as the beam continued to fire. They unleashed several more smart bombs that finally destroyed the power generator and caused the ARK's defenses and the Eclipse Cannon to shut down.

"WARNING. POWER GENERATOR FAILURE IN SECTOR 4. ECLIPSE CANNON AND DEFENSIVE NETWORK DEACTIVATED." the voice said over the intercom.

"I did what needed to be done...now to await for the team..." Leon said as he turned away from the console.

The team quickly pulled away from the deactivated cannon and flew into an empty hangar nearby. Their Arwings gently landed on the metallic floor below them as the hatch behind them closed. The team quickly jumped out of their ships and gathered together in the center of the hangar.

"Where do you think that laser was fired at Chris?" Cosmo asked.

"I hope it isn't where I think it is...let me try to call headquarters." he said as he opened his communicator. "Nintendo Agency come in..." Chris said with no response. "Nintendo Agency...please respond..." Chris said with no response.

Chris quietly closed his communicator before looking back up towards the team and said, "Team...I think the Nintendo Agency...has been destroyed..." Chris said.

* * *

_A/N: This isn't my best chapter, but it got what I wanted to happen done. Hope you like it!_


	9. Gathering Chaos

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Rayoshi

Sheila

Cosmo

* * *

**Summary: Part four of the Team Chaos trilogy. The future is starting to be created as the time of the final assault of the Space Colony ARK approaches. Good and evil prepare for what will be the ultimate battle. Can the team prevent the assault from ever happening or will Leon finally achieve his goal of total world domination? Only time will tell as the fate of the world rests on the hands of the two guardians. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo, Sega, or Archie. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge, Elza and Leon. The character Edge will be briefly mentioned, but I own him. Lex and Pyra will also be making an appearance and they are owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his permission.

* * *

**Final Chaos**

**Chapter 8: Gathering Chaos**

"There is absolutely no communication with them. We will have to check the remains when we return to our home..." Chris said.

"Commander..." Rayoshi said.

"Commander wouldn't want us worrying about his demise. He said that he was willing to risk his life for the operation. We need to make it a success for him." Tails said.

"Tails is right." Chris stated.

"Yes, we need to focus on rescuing Sheila and defeating Leon once and for all!" Sonic said.

"I have been here multiple times, so I definitely have a good idea of my surroundings here. Keep your eyes open for anything that can be used to find Sheila." Chris said.

"Chris, do you think anyone could have survived that attack?" Knuckles asked.

"I would really doubt it Knuckles...we all know that Leon will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals." Chris said.

A quick moment of silence was exchanged before Chris spoke again.

"That is enough reflecting on this tragedy...we have a mission complete! Let's move out!" Chris said.

The team acknowledged Chris' command as they took out their weapons and armed them. The door slid open as the team walked into the first hallway. The team looked around as nothing could be heard in the empty corridor. Chris motioned for everyone to follow him as they started to proceed down the empty corridor. Their footsteps echoed in the corridor as they approached another door. There was a sign by the door that read "Sector 3, Research Sector."

"Was this where..."he" was created?" Amy asked.

"Probably...the Ultimate Life Form could have most likely been created here..." Chris said.

The team walked through the door as it rose above them. Inside, they found that they were in another hallway with several connecting rooms. However, there were several guards waiting at the end of the hallway.

"There they are...alright team, we will show them no mercy for what they did. Engage when see the opportunity." Chris said.

The team aimed their guns at the guards as they watched them talking to each other. Suddenly, they started to fire a massive barrage of bullets at the guards. Three guards were able to separate from the group, but the remaining guards were slaughtered instantly by the gunfire.

"Alert the commander! Sound the alarms! Team Chaos has made contact with us!" an Imperial guard said.

Another guard quickly ran towards a small console and pulled down a handle. Instantly, alarms were sounding everywhere in the base as the team quickly slaughtered the remaining soldiers.

"I saw that one coming...get ready team! It is going to be a long fight the rest of the way!" Chris said.

The quickly ran towards the door the slaughtered Imperial Yoshis were guarding. The door quickly rose as they ran through. They found themselves in a larger room where two small squads had established a defense perimeter in the room. Several guards were hiding in a small, makeshift bunker that they made. The team quickly ran to the sides of the room as the guards started to fire their rifles at the team. Chris quickly pulled out a frag grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. he then threw the grenade directly into the bunker. After about five seconds, the grenade exploded and killed the guards that were within the bunker. The three remaining guards continued to fire at the team as one of the guards pulled out a smoke grenade and threw it onto the ground in front of himself. Smoke started to escape from the container as it quickly engulfed the room. The gunfire went to a complete halt as the team did what they could to avoid shooting each other. Suddenly, an Imperial Yoshi smashed his elbow into Krystal's stomach, knocking her onto the ground. Fox quickly ran by her and shot the guard four times in the head with his blaster. He then turned towards Krystal and helped her up.

"Are you going to be okay Krystal?" Fox asked.

"Yeah...I'll be fine..." Krystal said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Chris was busy knocking another guard down onto the floor and then shot him a few times in the stomach with his Chaos Rifle. Tails was spinning the last guard with his two tails and laughed a little as he threw the guard into a nearby wall. Cosmo quickly ran up towards him and jumped into the air. She then slammed herself onto the guard's back, instantly killing him. The smoke soon began to fade as the team looked around the now quiet room.

"Good work team. You all handled the situation perfectly. Let's keep moving before more guards get in here." Chris said.

The team quickly nodded and followed Chris as they entered another door and found themselves in another hallway. There was a map showed where the team could go.

"Leon is definitely in the control room...I can feel it. Sheila may be in the sleeping quarters. While we are at it, we can go to the Eclipse Cannon control room and make sure that the cannon does not even come close to firing again. Even with the generator destroyed, there is still a secondary power source built just for the cannon, but it requires plenty of time to charge. Let's move out team." Chris said.

The team acknowledged Chris' order as they continued down another empty hallway.

* * *

_In a room in Sector 5, Sleeping Quarters..._

Sheila was sitting on a bed in a corner of the dark room. All that was in it was a screen hanging on the wall and a window to look out is space. She looked out the window and was protectively rubbing her large belly.

"With all of those alarms going off, I know they are here...I know my husband and the team will save me..." Sheila said as she continued to rub her belly.

Suddenly, Leon appeared on the screen across from Sheila. Sheila looked up in shock as she awaited Leon to say something.

"Hello Sheila. I am assuming that my guards are treating you well..." Leon said.

"Why would you care? I thought you just wanted to harm me." Sheila said.

"Let's just say that I just wouldn't be able to take the sight of harming someone in such a helpless state..." Leon said.

"What do you mean?" Sheila asked.

"That is none of your concern. I just wanted to make sure that you are taken care of...now, excuse me, but I must return to eliminating your husband and his friends..." Leon said as the screen went blank.

"You won't win Leon...when they are together as a team, they are completely unstoppable..." Sheila said as she looked back out into the window.

* * *

_With Team Chaos, near the Eclipse Cannon control room..._

The team had just entered another large room that connected with the Eclipse Cannon control room. The room had a large group of guards in it. There were probably at least 50 in the room. The computers and desks around the room were changed into makeshift barricades that would provide cover.

"Let's do it team! Take no prisoners!" Chris said as he and the team separated and started to fire their weapons.

Gunfire was being heard throughout the room as the team took cover behind a few desks and aimed their weapons over them to fire at the Imperial soldiers. A grenade was thrown into the air by one of the guards and landed by Tails and Cosmo.

"Look out!" Tails said.

Tails quickly grabbed Cosmo and jumped to the side, barely getting out of the grenade's blast range. Tails took hold of his shoulder upon landing as he was aching slightly from pain.

"Are you okay Tails?" Cosmo asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah...just a small shrapnel wound. I'll be fine." Tails said confidently as he picked up his pistol and started firing again.

Chris pulled out another grenade from his belt and tossed it into a corner on the other side of the room. The grenade exploded and sent an Imperial guard flying into the air and landing on another guard. The guard quickly shook the body off of himself and continued to fire his pistol. Sparks were flying as the computers were getting shot multiple times from all directions. Fox pulled out his staff and charged the energy within it, he then slammed it into the ground to create a shockwave to send several desks and computers into the Imperial guards, killing several in the process.

"Nice one Fox!" Chris said as he shot another guard that was trying to get up.

Krystal then pulled out her staff and aimed it towards where several Imperial guards were trying to get out of the pile of computers and desks. A bolt of lightning shot out of the end of the staff and electrified the entire pile and surrounding area. The Imperial Yoshis were twitching through the thousands if volts of electricity going through their bodies. Every Imperial soldier in the area was instantly killed by the electric shock as it faded back into the staff. The room went completely silent as the team regrouped in the center of the room.

"Impressive...we took care of them quite easily. Anyway, let's deactivate the Eclipse Cannon." Chris said.

The team walked through the wreckage of the room and walked towards the door. Chris placed in a password on a keypad and the door opened. The team walked through and approached the center platform that was set over where the cannon was placed. Chris quickly approached the computer and started to look around the console.

"Are you sure that you know how to operate the Eclipse Cannon Chris?" Sonic asked.

"As I said before, I have been here many times. I actually learned how to use this a few times." Chris said.

Chris entered an access code on the computer and started to press some buttons on it.

"This will only take a moment guys..." Chris said.

* * *

_Control room..._

"ECLIPSE CANNON POWERING DOWN. ECLIPSE CANNON WILL BE DEACTIVATED IN THIRTY SECONDS." a voice on the intercom said.

"So, they made it to the cannon...oh well, that didn't stop the tragedy that is now their base..." Leon said.

"Sir, we have confirmed the Eclipse Cannon is powered down. Most of our base force has already been lost. What are your orders?" a soldier said on a nearby communications screen.

"The remaining of you need to guard the sleeping quarters. Keep Team Chaos at bay until I can think of something else. Leon out." Leon said as he deactivated the screen.

"The final battle is near...soon the prophecy will finally have its battle..." Leon said.

* * *

_Sleeping Quarters..._

"So, Leon just wants the remainder of us to be here o guard Sheila?" a black Imperial Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, but I feel this is becoming increasingly pointless...we are losing this fight against them..." a yellow Imperial Yoshi said.

"Are you saying that you want to get out of here?" a red Imperial Yoshi asked.

"I am thinking about it..." the yellow Imperial Yoshi said.

"You do realize that is punishable as treason correct? You will be executed if they find out." the black Imperial Yoshi said.

"A dead man can't execute me..." the yellow Imperial Yoshi said.

"Quiet guys...I can hear them approaching..." the red Imperial Yoshi said as he drew out his weapon.

As the Imperial guard said it, the team came into view. The Imperial guards quickly started to fire at the team, but Chris quickly used a Chaos Energy Field to throw the guards into the walls multiple times and kill them quickly. Chris motioned for the team to enter the door that the guards were in front of. The door slowly slid open to reveal Sheila laying on the bed, fast asleep. The team quietly walked in Chris smiled and motioned Yoshi to walk over to the bed Sheila was laying on.

Yoshi laid himself by Sheila on the bed and started to gently rub her large belly. Sheila turned a little bit before she felt something touching her nose. Her eyes slowly woke up to see Yoshi directly in front of her. She quickly sat up and confirmed that it was Yoshi and the rest of the team. She smiled as she embraced Yoshi tightly. The rest of the team smiled as they were in their moment.

"Tails, keep an eye on the rest of the team for me and meet me in the control room in thirty minutes. I have some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of..." Chris said as he walked out the door.

* * *

_Ten minutes later, control room..._

Chris had just walked through the door and found himself inside the control room. Leon was at the other end of the room looking out through a window. Chris slowly started to walk towards Leon as he spoke.

"I have been awaiting for you Chris..." Leon said as he turned around, Doomsday Sword in hand. "Now we will finally proceed with the battle that the prophecy will finally have." Leon said.

"What do you mean? How would you know about the prophecy?" Chris asked.

"Simple...I am the new Demon Lord..." Leon said.

"What? So, that explains the new sword. You found that cursed blade that I have been looking to destroy..." Chris said.

"Now, enough of the small talk general. I did not come here to just simply surrender to you...no, I have come to claim my place as the ruler of the forsaken planet. We will fight here to determine this planet's fate..." Leon said.

"And so we will...for the Final Chaos has come..." Chris said.

* * *

_A/N: Yep, the final battle will be the next chapter! I need to think of how it is going to work, but you will love it regardless. I hope you can wait to find out! Read and Review!_


	10. Final Chaos

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Rayoshi

Sheila

Cosmo

* * *

**Summary: Part four of the Team Chaos trilogy. The future is starting to be created as the time of the final assault of the Space Colony ARK approaches. Good and evil prepare for what will be the ultimate battle. Can the team prevent the assault from ever happening or will Leon finally achieve his goal of total world domination? Only time will tell as the fate of the world rests on the hands of the two guardians. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo, Sega, or Archie. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge, Elza and Leon. The character Edge will be briefly mentioned, but I own him. Lex and Pyra will also be making an appearance and they are owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his permission.

* * *

**Final Chaos**

**Chapter 10: Final Chaos**

Chris and Leon quickly charged at each other, their swords in hand. The metal of their blades quickly clashed against each other as a small burst of white and purple energy came out from the swords. The swords continued to clash against each other as Leon and Chris slowly started to move around the room. Leon quickly rolled to the side and tried to attack from behind, but Chris knocked him back with a pulse of Chaos energy from his free hand. Leon quickly stood back and launched a small volley of Chaos spears. Chris held his sword up as it absorbed the spears into the blade. A small flash of light came from the blade before Chris charged at Leon again. Leon ducked and knocked Chris over his body. Chris rolled to the side and got back up. Leon started to swing his sword again from various areas around Chris by using Chaos Control to warp around him. Chris charged the energy around him quickly and knocked Leon back with a small Chaos Blast. Leon was still standing up, but he felt a slight amount of pain from the energy. Leon launched multiple barrages of Chaos Spears at Chris. Chris ran around and dodged each spear as they struck the walls and nearby computer equipment. Sparks started to fly onto the ground nearby as a small amount of smoke came out of the consoles. Leon charged at Chris and kicked him down towards the ground. Chris got up, but quickly wiped a small amount of blood coming from his arm. Chris launched a bolt of lightning from the tip of his sword at Leon. Leon quickly dodged the bolt and laughed to himself as the bolt struck another console in the room. Leon launched several bolts of electrical energy from his sword and struck Chris. It stunned him for a moment as Leon knocked him down towards the metal floor. Chris rolled to the side as Leon Tried to thrust his sword into him. Chris got back up quickly and took a defensive stance.

"Getting tired Guardian?" Leon asked coldly.

"I don't think so..." Chris said.

Chris charged the energy in his sword again and quickly spun it around his entire body, creating a large energy wave around him. The ring of energy quickly expanded and rushed towards Leon. Leon was barely able to jump over the energy as it vanished behind him. Chris took the opportunity and slashed a deep cut in Leon's left arm. Blood started to quickly drip out of it, but Leon remained fully focused.

"Lucky blow...you won't win Guardian!" Leon said.

Leon launched a large barrage of Chaos Spears at Chris. Chris created a shield to protect him as the Chaos Spears closed in. The Spears violently struck the shield and caused it to shatter. Chris gasped a little bit for air at the sudden loss of energy. Chris was knocked off guard as Leon charged towards him and slashed the communicator on Chris' wrist. Sparks were quickly coming out of it as Chris quickly threw the broken communicator off of his wrist. The smoke form the communicator quickly vanished as Chris started to defend himself again from Leon's high-speed attacks. The blows to his blade were getting stronger progressively, but Chris suddenly moved out of the way and tripped Leon, causing him to fall to the ground. Chris delivered a quick slash to Leon's back, causing him to cringe a little bit in pain. Leon shook it off quickly and got back up. Blood was slowly coming out of his back. Both Chris and Leon were slightly panting, but showed no extreme signs of fatigue. Chris continued to slash his blade towards Leon as he continued to dodge the strikes. Leon charged the energy within his body and unleashed a wave of fire at Chris. Chris jumped over the fire wave, but he was slightly burned at the end of his leg. Chris winced a little in pain but maintained his composure. Chris launched wave after wave of Chaos Spears at Leon. Leon dodged as many as he could, but he stuck by several spears in various parts of his body. Blood was now coming out from his stomach, arms, legs, and a little was actually coming out from his nose. Blood started to cover the floor, but Leon was still standing. He was breathing heavily at the sudden loss of blood. Chris quickly took advantage of Leon's situation and ran towards him. He used a quick barrage of sword strikes and kicks and quickly took hold of Len by the shoulder. Chris then threw Leon straight into a wall. The Doomsday Sword fell out of his hand and was now laying by his blood drenched body. Chris walked towards Leon to prepare to deliver the final blow. Leon softly said something as Chris approached.

"Do...you think that this is all over?...No...the battle has only begun...the power of the Demon Lord is in me...you know that...You will never get the chance to slay the true essence of the Demon Lord himself..." Leon said.

The Doomsday Sword started to emit a dark purple around itself as it started to hover over Leon's limp body. The sword then aimed itself towards Leon's body and slammed itself straight into the back of Leon. Leon roared as he vanished in the cover of a dark shadow. Chris looked around in confusion as the rest of the team started to walk into the room. Leon suddenly appeared outside the station and could be seen though the window. The sword was still lodged in his back. The team walked towards the window as Leon looked at them through his dark purple eyes. The blood had completely covered his body. Leon laughed maniacally and then roared as he was engulfed in a dark shadow again. Soon, the shadow vanished to reveal Leon in a completely new form. Leon was now a black dragon with purple stomach plates. His eyes were darker than ever and he had massive, purple wings. His claws had long, sharp purple nails at the end of them. The tip of his tail was also purple. Leon roared in triumph at his new transformation.

"Guardian...you have made me enter my true Demon Form. Quite the accomplishment...but you won't live long enough to see it! Come after me if you dare Guardian...I will dispose of you and then blood will rain down across the entire planet!" Leon said in a deeper and more demonic voice as he quickly boosted himself out of view as he orbited the planet.

"Team...stay here. It is now time for me to fulfill my destiny as the Guardian. Stand back..." Chris said as the team did what they were told.

Chris summoned the seven Chaos, the seven Super, and the seven Ultra Emeralds. Chris closed his eyes as the emeralds began to spin around him. The emeralds kept spinning faster until a bright light covered Chris. When the light faded, Chris was hovering a few inches off the ground. He was wearing a white robe with a blue collar, he also wore silver gloves and shoes. The robe was decorated with shards from all of the emeralds. His eyes were gold in color. A light blue aura surrounded Chris' body. Chris smiled towards the team and then warped out of the station. He appeared outside and quickly boosted to search for Leon. He quickly found Leon flying over the atmosphere and watched as Leon turned around.

"Let's finish this Leon!" Chris said.

Chris quickly pulled the Sword of Chaos out from his hilt. It was glowing brightly with a powerful blue aura. The blade also shone bright in the endless void of space. Chris fired a massive beam of energy from his sword and watched as it struck Leon. Leon roared in pain, but easily kept his composure. Leon charged the energy within himself and unleashed a massive amount of fire from his mouth. Chris barely avoided it fired a large barrage of Chaos Spears at Leon. Leon simply knocked them away with his claws and attempted to ram Chris. Chris moved out of the way and turned around as Leon turned around to face each other again. Chris fired another massive energy beam from his sword and watched as it struck Leon. Leon roared again, but there was still no signs of injury.

"Foolish Guardian...as the Demon lord your energy alone won't be enough to destroy me!" Leon said.

Leon unleashed a massive energy wave from his entire body that struck Chris violently. Chris was knocked back several miles as Leon closed back in on him. Leon fired several beams of energy from his claws and watched as Chris continued to dodge the energy beams. Leon quickly unleashed more fire out of his mouth as Chris stood to brace the impact of the fire with a Chaos Shield. The fire quickly struck the shield, but was strangely absorbed into it. Suddenly, the shield was absorbed into the sword and fired a massive blue and white colored energy beam at Leon. The beam struck him at an amazing speed and was continuing to violently hurt Leon in the chest area. Chris watched in amazement as the energy beam continued to last for what seemed to be several minutes. The beam eventually vanished to reveal a massive hole in Leon's chest, revealing his black heart. Strangely, no blood was even coming out of his body.

"There is my weakness...time to finish this once and for all!" Chris thought to himself.

Leon roared in agonizing pain as he struggled to regain his composure. He quickly noticed that Chris was approaching. Leon unleashed a massive Chaos Blast that quickly knocked Chris back several miles. Chris panted heavily as he felt his energy starting to fade.

"I need to finish this quick...I have used more energy than I was suppose to already." Chris said to himself.

Chris quickly approached Leon again and fired another beam of energy at Leon to stun him. Leon roared as the beam struck his black heart and caused unbelievable pain. Chris quickly made a final boost towards Leon and held his sword close. He then thrusted the sword straight into the black heart of Leon. The blade easily pierced the heart as it started to pulse with energy. The sword began to brighten as Leon continued to roar in pain.

"No...this cannot be! The legend of the Demon Lord will still live Guardian! You will see! In time, a new Demon Lord will rise and finally have their way!" Leon said as his body grew bright.

Leon's body continued to grow brighter before it suddenly separated into mere particles around space. Things were completely silent after Leon's final words. His entire body and the sword was gone. Chris just simply placed the sword back into his hilt and looked towards the planet.

"It's over...it's finally over..." Chris said.

* * *

_A/N: And there you go! The final battle has now been completed! I hope you like! The epilogue is up next! Read and Review!_


	11. Epilogue: The Start of a New Future

Team Chaos Members

Chris  
Yoshi

Fox McCloud

Krystal

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Rayoshi

Sheila

Cosmo

* * *

**Summary: Part four of the Team Chaos trilogy. The future is starting to be created as the time of the final assault of the Space Colony ARK approaches. Good and evil prepare for what will be the ultimate battle. Can the team prevent the assault from ever happening or will Leon finally achieve his goal of total world domination? Only time will tell as the fate of the world rests on the hands of the two guardians. Crossover with Mario, Sonic, Starfox, and my own characters. Rated for violence, death, and some blood. Possible chance that rating may go up.**

Disclaimer: All of the characters here belong to Nintendo, Sega, or Archie. The only Characters I own are Chris, Rayoshi, Niyoshi, Cassandra, Sheila, Edge, Elza and Leon. The character Edge will be briefly mentioned, but I own him. Lex and Pyra will also be making an appearance and they are owned by **Lex Prower** and are in by his permission.

* * *

**Final Chaos**

**Epilogue: The Start of a New Future**

Chris quietly closed his eyes and vanished again in a flash of light. He then reappeared back in the control room and quickly reverted back into his normal form. He stood for a moment before he closed his eyes again and lightly collapsed onto the ground. Tails ran over to Chris and turned him onto his back.

"Chris, are you okay?" Tails asked in a concerned tone.

Chris' eyes slowly started to open again as he said, "Yeah...just used a little too much energy...just need to rest for a moment..." Chris said with a smile.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Chris slowly started to sit himself up. He then grabbed hold of a nearby console and stood up.

"So, is it all over?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah...Leon is finally gone for good. The sword is also completely gone. Peace has finally come to the world." Chris said as he looked at the planet through the glass window.

"So, we finally did it..." Krystal said.

"Many people sacrificed their lives in this battle..." Knuckles said.

"They won't be forgotten..." Rouge said.

"Rouge is right, they did too much to be forgotten." Amy stated.

"So, what do we do now Chris?" Yoshi asked.

"We head back to Station Square. If the base is completely destroyed, we will have to land in the ocean by the mansion." Chris said.

"Roger that Chris. We should go ahead and get out of here." Tails said.

"Yeah, I already contacted G.U.N. They will send some more troops to rebuild any damage to the ARK." Yoshi said.

"Alright team, let's move out." Chris said.

"Yes sir." everyone said.

The team started towards the door and went through it into a hallway. They navigated the several empty corridors to reach the hangar where their Arwings were parked. Each member got into their ships as Chris and Yoshi helped Sheila get into the back seat of Chris' Arwing. After they got Sheila strapped in, Chris got into his seat as Yoshi ran towards his Arwing and jumped into the cockpit. Each Arwing began to turn towards the exit as their engines began to charge energy. Each Arwing soon quickly took off into the void of space and moved back into formation. Each ship slowly moved into the planet's atmosphere and reentered into the clear blue skies over their home. Each ship quickly descended until the city of Station Square.

"Chris, looks like Station Square barely took any damage from the Eclipse Cannon strike." Tails stated.

"It is most likely shrapnel damage. I fear how the Mystic Ruins look though. Anyway, team, perform a few maneuvers to show everyone below that we have won." Chris said.

"Yes sir!" everyone said.

Everyone but Chris' ship broke from formation and began to perform several acrobatic stunts over the city. A mixture of dives, barrel rolls, and somersaults were being performed to the cheering crowd below. After a few minutes of performing stunts, the team reentered its formation. They slowly started descending towards the nearby ocean and activated their emergency landing gear. Each ships slowly landed onto the shallow water near the beach and eventually slowed to a stop. Each member of the team stepped out of their Arwings and looked around.

"So, should we head over to the base?" Sheila asked.

"We should. We need to survey the damage." Chris said.

With that said, the entire team went inside the house and down into their underground garage. The team got into two of their SUVs and started to drive out of the garage as the doors opened to lead them to the surface. Two SUVs got onto a nearby street and started to go down the road as the doors closed behind them.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later..._

The team eventually drove though what used to be the gate to allow them to enter the base. They soon stopped and got out of the two vehicles. Everyone started to survey the damage around them.

"Everything...including the natural wildlife here...all destroyed." Yoshi said.

"Yeah...I knew nothing would survive a strike from the Eclipse Cannon. I'll call for a search crew from the Station Square Agency and get all the evacuated personnel over here to help start the cleanup. We will start cleaning up tomorrow. If we manage to find any bodies...they will be immediately buried in the Central City Cemetery of Honor. We don't need to stay here much longer. If you want to look around this ruins a little longer, we can do that. Just tell me when you are ready, we will head back to Station Square." Chris said.

The team decided to head back home and just relax for the evening. Everyone quickly got into their vehicles and turned out of the base. Their vehicles started to go down the concrete road that would lead them back through the completely annihilated forests of the Mystic Ruins. After about twenty minutes of driving, they saw a large crowd of people surrounding their home. Large banners were hanging on the nearby trees and their was the smell of barbeque in the air. Music was also being played on a large stereo system. The team got of their vehicles and walked towards the crowd.

"What's going on here?" Chris asked.

"We are celebrating your recent victory guys! Come on and join the party!" a middle-aged man said to the team.

The team looked at each other and nodded. Everyone started to enjoy the massive party on the beach. Many people were talking to each other as there were also many people swimming in the sea nearby. People were also dancing in one area as several cooks were grilling in another area. The party continued for several hours into the night before everyone finally started to head home. Once everyone was gone, the team finally reentered their home. Everyone quickly took their shoes off and sat in the living room.

"That was fun..." Tails stated.

"Well, we all earned it. Think, we are now starting our new future in a new age of peace. Now team, I would like to talk about something that we should now discuss since Leon is completely eradicated." Chris said.

"What is it Chris?" Rayoshi asked.

"I think it is time to consider separating the team. However, before you react, let me explain. We will still be Team Chaos, but will just be living our lives in separate areas of the world where we should be. You guys need to be with your friends and family. You all have been living here for quite some time. Don't worry, I plan on building a system of teleportation devices that will help us quickly reunite when needed. I will stay here, because I will rebuild the base and take the commander position that was continuously offered to me for last couple of years." Chris said.

"You do make a point Chris...we have an island to rule and I would love it for our children to be raised with their own race." Yoshi stated.

"It is up to you guys. Do you want to head back to your own homes, but still keep in touch with each other?" Chris asked.

The team remained silent for a few minutes before everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we will do that and return home, but first we want to help with the cleanup." Sonic said.

"That is completely fine with me." Chris said.

* * *

_Back at Leon's Castle..._

"Cassandra...I have news to report concerning Leon and the Imperial fleet..." an orange Imperial guard said.

"What is it?" Cassandra said with a concerned tone as she was feeding Moonlight.

"We have confirmed that the Imperial fleet and Leon have been completely eradicated by Team Chaos...I am sorry Cassandra..." the Imperial guard said before he left Cassandra alone with her daughter and Kamek.

"No...my daughter now doesn't have a father to love her..." Cassandra said as tears began to flow down her face.

"Cassandra, you have to remain strong. Leon wouldn't want to see you like this at all. You need to continue to raise Moonlight and let her live a happy life. Maybe it is best of her interest to not know who Leon truly was." Kamek suggested.

"Maybe...but a child shouldn't be without a father...Kamek? Can you please leave me and Moonlight to be alone?" Cassandra asked.

"Of course Cassandra...I'll be in the library if you need me." Kamek said as he left the room.

Cassandra slowly picked up Moonlight and started to rock her. Moonlight cooed as she was rocked. Cassandra still couldn't help but feel sorry for her own daughter.

"She is so young...and she already does not have a father anymore...her father's already gone from this world. I will have to raise her myself with Kamek as her godfather. Leon...if you can hear me...please give us your best wishes throughout our lives..." Cassandra said.

Cassandra continued to cry as she could hear the soft coos of her daughter as she rocked her...

* * *

_March 11, 2006, Yoshi's Island, Rainbow Palace..._

Yoshi and Sheila were resting in their bedroom together at the Rainbow Palace. Yoshi was gently caressing her very large belly. Sheila calmly sighed a little at the great feeling she was getting through her body.

"Yoshi?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes Cassandra?" Yoshi softly asked.

"I wish you could just do this forever..." Sheila said.

"I wish I could...but those kids have to come out eventually." Yoshi said with a smirk.

"Yoshi, can you get me a glass of juice real quick? I am feeling a little thirsty." Sheila said.

"Sure, I'll be back with some apple juice for you in just a moment." Yoshi said as he walked out the door.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

Yoshi was just finishing with making the glass of juice when he heard a loud scream come from upstairs. Yoshi quickly placed the glass on the counter and ran upstairs towards his room. As he ran into the room, he saw Sheila clutching her abdomen in extreme pain.

"Yoshi...it's time!" Sheila said as she let out another scream.

"Yoshi quickly pushed a button on a nearby speaker and said, "All medical personnel! Report to the royal bedroom immediately!" Yoshi yelled.

In just a couple of minutes, every medic was in the room with their equipment in hand.

"Sheila is in labor! You guys know what to do!" Yoshi said.

The medics acknowledged Yoshi's comment and started to prepare the area around Sheila. Yoshi walked to Sheila and grabbed her hand tightly. A medic quickly placed a towel over Sheila's lower half and placed a couple of towels on the ground. After a couple of minutes, the entire area was prepared for Sheila to lay her eggs.

"Ok Sheila, you need to start pushing now!" a red Yoshi said.

Sheila quickly began to push with all of her strength before she was told to stop.

"Good work Sheila. When you hit your next contraction, you need to push again." the red Yoshi said.

Soon afterwards, another powerful contraction struck her as she began to push again. After a few seconds, she stopped to get some air.

"Ok Sheila, I can see the first egg. One more push will do it." the red Yoshi said.

Soon after that was said, another contraction struck Sheila as she began to push once more. After a few seconds, the red Yoshi showed the egg that was now in his hands. It was completely white and the spots were barely visible. The red Yoshi gently gave the egg to a orange Yoshi. As the orange Yoshi began to clean the egg, the red Yoshi turned his attention back to Sheila, who was now breathing very heavily.

"Ok, I know this is getting tougher, but you need to keep pushing. Keep going Sheila. We are almost there." the red Yoshi said with a smile.

Suddenly, an extremely powerful contraction stuck Sheila as she began to push once more. She pushed for a longer period of time than her last few pushes and soon stopped again.

"That was an excellent push Sheila. The egg is already visible. One more push should do it." the red Yoshi said.

A final contraction struck Sheila as she pushed with the remainder of her energy. She squeezed Yoshi's hand tightly and screamed. She then collapsed in her bed as the red Yoshi pulled out the last egg. It had green spots on it. The orange Yoshi took hold of it and started to clean it.

"Well done Sheila. You held up very well through such a difficult egg laying." the red Yoshi said.

"Thank...you..." Sheila said as she slowly closed her eyes into a slumber.

* * *

_One week later..._

Yoshi and Sheila were in the royal chamber of the Rainbow Palace. They were both holding the eggs in their hands.

"I wonder when they will hatch..." Sheila said.

"Hopefully soon, I can't wait to see what our children will look like..." Yoshi said.

"Well, I am sure they will be strong, like their father..." Sheila said.

"And they will be beautiful, like their mother." Yoshi said.

Yoshi and Sheila quickly exchanged a brief kiss before the eggs in their hands started to shake. Yoshi and Sheila quickly looked at each other and then focused their attention back towards the shaking eggs in their hands. The eggs started to shake more violently as cracks slowly started to form. Soon, more cracks formed and soon, the tops of the eggs started to break apart. Soon, the eyes of two infant Yoshi started to appear through the now brittle shells of the eggs. The first Yoshi to get out was a female white Yoshi with blue eyes, red spikes, and a blue saddle. Yoshi gently helped the infant Yoshi out of the egg and held her in his lap. Soon, the other Yoshi broke through the egg's shell. He was a green Yoshi with white spikes, red eyes, and a white saddle. Sheila pulled him out of the shell and placed him into her lap.

"So, what should we name them?" Sheila asked.

"How about Alzania and Amadeus? They sound like good names to me." Yoshi stated.

"They sound like great names. I really love them." Sheila said.

Sheila and Yoshi held Amadeus and Alzania close to their bodies. Sheila and Yoshi exchanged a quick kiss as they began to enjoy their lives with their children...

* * *

_The next day, a ferry heading to Othea..._

Rayoshi was at the front part of the ferry's deck, watching the gentle waves caress the underside of the boat. Rayoshi just smiled at the fact that he was heading to Othea.

"It will be nice to return to the place where my ancestors lived. My family left Othea shortly after the start of the war and stayed on Yoshi's Island ever since...I want to live there and find a good job. I have to be honest to myself...ever since I saw "her" when we were at Othea to stop the war, I had this strange feeling every time I saw her or heard her voice. I could always feel my heart race when she was near me...Should I take the chance? I don't know...I need to think..." Rayoshi thought to himself.

After a few hours of sailing the vast ocean, the ship finally docked in the city of Seona. The city had greatly changed since the end of the war. It was a lively city with many people walking around. There were also several ships moving in and out of the docks. Rayoshi found a transport jeep and asked the driver if he could take him to Veara. The driver agreed to do so and allowed Rayoshi to get in the jeep. They drove for about an hour before they reached the city of Veara. Rayoshi thanked the driver and started to walk towards the tall castle in the center of the city. Rayoshi approached the guards as they quickly opened the doors to allow him in. Rayoshi walked through the beautiful halls and eventually found the royal chamber where Elza was in. Elza was wearing a light blue dress that had several sparkling gems on it. Rayoshi quickly felt his heart race as he slowly approached Elza.

"Why hello Rayoshi. I haven't seen you in quite some time. Why did you come to Othea today?" Elza asked.

"Well...um...I...was hoping I could live hear in Veara." Rayoshi nervously asked.

Elza smiles and then approached Rayoshi and said, "I don't see a problem with that. My guards will find you a place to live here in the city before you know it." Elza said.

"Thanks Elza..." Rayoshi nervously said.

:Something bothering you Rayoshi? You seem kind of tense." Elza said.

"Well, I better ask her now..." Rayoshi thought to himself. He then looked back towards Elza and said, "Elza...I was...w-wondering i-if you would like to go out to dinner tonight with me.." Rayoshi said, sweat coming down from all over his body.

Elza giggled a little bit and said, "I don't see why not. It will give us the chance to catch up on recent history."

Thus would be the start of Rayoshi's new life on Othea...

_Somewhere in the Lylat System near Corneria, the Great Fox..._

"Well, what are you going to do now Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Well, I think I am going to find a new house somewhere on Corneria near the sea. It is time for me to start relaxing and enjoy myself, away from all the action." Fox said.

"Well, since we have been dating or the last few months, you mind I live there with you?" Krystal asked with a smirk.

"I don't see why not. I am sure you would like it." Fox said with a slight blush.

"Boy, those adventures with the team were quite amazing weren't they?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah they were. I am going to miss them, but maybe it is time to settle down and relax." Fox stated.

"You should. You need to relax and relieve yourself of that tension." Krystal said as she leaned her head against Fox's chest.

"Yeah...but of course it also helps that I have you to be with." Fox said as his hand grabbed Krystal's hand.

Krystal blushed as her and Fox grew closer. Soon their mouths were against each other's as they entered a passionate kiss. After a minute, they separated for air.

"I love you Fox." Kystal said.

"I love you too Krystal." Fox said.

The two just started to look out the window and stared at the stars in the void of space...

* * *

_Angel Island..._

"So, what are you going to do now Knuckles? With nobody around to threaten the Master Emerald, there isn't anything left to do is there?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know...I guess I'll just live here in solitude." Knuckles responded.

"Well, you do have me..." Rouge stated.

"Yes...I must admit, before we joined the team, I always thought you were nothing but a common thief...but seeing you helping the team made me change my opinion of you." Knuckles said.

"How flattering..." Rouge said.

"Come on, let's get some food. You can also stay at my place tonight since it is getting dark." Knuckles recommended.

"Very well...let's get a move on then." Rouge said with a smirk.

* * *

_Twinkle Park..._

Sonic and Amy were walking around the park under the starry skies. Music and bright lights filled the atmosphere that was around them.

"Sonic, what do you want to do first?" Amy asked.

"Hm...well, it looks like the Starlight Speedway has the shortest line. Want to go on that?" Sonic asked.

"Sure!" Amy said.

Sonic and Amy ran towards the ride and began to wait in the small line. After a couple of minutes of waiting, they jumped into a couple of empty bumper cars. The light went to green and the two took off. They sped through the speedway as they were continuously racing each other. They continued to twist through the turns and go up and down the hills of the track. Both of them quickly went through the final turn and entered the final straightaway. Both of them were neck and neck. Both crossed the finish line, but it was too close to call. Sonic and Amy got out of their cars and went to a nearby television screen to look at the results. The results showed that Sonic won by only a few inches.

"You came close this time Amy!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"I'll get you next time Sonic!" Amy said with a wink.

"Ever since you worked with the team, you have become more mature for your age. That has made you a better person and I can't help but like you for that." Sonic said.

"Aw...thank you Sonic..." Amy said with a blush.

"Come on! We have an entire night for just the two of us!" Sonic said as he grabbed Amy's hand.

The two ran off together to enjoy themselves at the park...

* * *

_Five days later, Somewhere in the Green Hill Zone, Tails' new workshop and home..._

"Still working on that thing Tails?" Cosmo asked as she walked down the stairs into Tails' lab.

"Yeah...it has taken me five months, but I think I finally succeeded in building this trans-dimensional portal to reach Nadira. I can finally see how Lex and Pyra are doing." Tails said enthusiastically.

"That sounds great Tails. Are you going to try it and see if it works?" Cosmo asked.

"Well of course! If it works, you want to come with me?" Tails asked.

"Sure! I would love to come and meet your brother!" Cosmo said.

Tails activated the portal and placed in a set of coordinates. The portal lit up and the energy was quickly focused. Tails took hold of Cosmo's hand and looked at her.

"Ready Cosmo? On the count of three...one...two...three!" Tails said.

Tails and Cosmo jumped into the portal and quickly found themselves in a neighborhood in Nadira.

"Are we at Nadira?" Cosmo asked.

"It looks like it...I was able to trace the location of where Lex sent me that transmission last Thanksgiving. Follow me." Tails said.

Tails opened his watch to show his tracker. He and Cosmo started to walk in the direction where the signal was sent. They carefully walked through several streets and waved hello to several people. They eventually found themselves in front of the house where the transmission was sent. It was a large white house with blue trimming. Tails and Cosmo cautiously approached the door and rung the doorbell. After a few seconds of waiting, the sound of the lock being turned was heard. The door slowly opened to reveal Lex and Pyra at the door. Lex was still wearing his usual white t-shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. Pyra was wearing black jeans and a pink sweatshirt.

"Tails!" Lex said.

"Hey bro!" Tails said.

"Come on in guys. We can catch up in the living room." Lex said.

The group enter the house and start towards the living room. The living room had a large couch, two rocking chairs, a fireplace, a large television, and a coffee table. The walls were painted white and the white fan hung close to the ceiling. Cosmo and Tails sat in the chairs as Lex and Pyra sat on the couch.

"I see you finally figured a way to get here Tails." Lex stated.

"Yeah, it took me quite some time, but I was able to make the teleporter. It also created a portal here that can lead back to our world." Tails said.

"I see. Tails, who is this girl? I don't we have seen her before." Pyra stated.

"This is Cosmo. This is well...um...I guess you can say my girlfriend." Tails said with a blush.

"Hello." Cosmo said.

"Pleasure to meet you Cosmo." Lex said.

"Hello Cosmo." Pyra said.

"Pleasure to meet you two as well." Cosmo said.

"So, what has been going on with you two. I know we haven't talked like this in a year." Tails said.

"Plenty has happened here ever since we came back. Nothing of much action, but more between me and Pyra." Lex said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Tails curiously asked.

"Well...we are engaged." Lex stated.

"Really?" Tails asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, Lex proposed to me about three months ago." Pyra stated.

"The wedding is next month. It would be an honor if the entire team could attend." Lex said.

"I'm sure that can be arranged..." Tails said with a smirk.

* * *

_April 5, 2006, Oceana Beach..._

Everyone, friends, family, and the team were present on the beautiful beach to see the wedding of Lex and Pyra. Tails was the best man and stood near the couple, whom was standing under a beautiful arch covered in roses. Lex was wearing a white suit with a blue tie and black shoes while Pyra wore a white dress with white shoes underneath. The priest was a tall white fox and he began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lex and Pyra. If there is a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest declared.

Silence filled the air for several moments before the priest spoke his big speech about the importance of marriage. He then turned his heard towards Yoshi.

"Lex, please repeat after me." the priest said. "I call upon the person here present."

"I call the person here present." Lex said,

"That I Lex take Pyra to be my lawful wedded wife." the priest said.

"That I Lex take Pyra to be my lawful wedded wife." Lex repeated.

"I will love her, honor her, protect her, and care for her as long we both shall live till death do us part." the priest said.

"I will love her, honor her, protect her, and care for her as long as we both shall live till death do us part." Lex repeated.

"Now Pyra, please repeat after me." the priest said. "I call upon the person here present."

"I call upon the person here present." Pyra repeated.

"That I Pyra take Lex to be my lawful wedded husband." the priest said.

"That I Pyra take Lex to be my lawful wedded husband." Pyra repeated.

"I will love him, honor him, protect him, and care for him as long as we both shall live till death do us part." the priest said.

"I will love him, honor him, protect him, and care for him as long as we both shall live till death do us part." Pyra repeated.

The priest turned his head towards Lex and said, "Do you Lex, take Pyra to be you lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." Lex said.

"And do you Pyra take Lex to be your lawful wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do." Pyra asked.

"Will the groom please present the ring?" the priest asked.

Tails quickly approached the arch with a pillow in his hand that held the two gold rings. Lex and Pyra took them and gently placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said.

Lex and Pyra quickly entered a passionate kiss as the entire crowd cheered on the new couple.

* * *

_April 15, 2006, Chaos Headquarters..._

Chris was just sitting in a small office that he had in the building that was built in the center of the new base. Most of the base's old glory was restored, but there was still some construction. Chris lifted his head from the paper work he was signing and looked a picture of the entire team, including Lex and Pyra from about a year ago.

"I miss those old days...always going on adventures and protecting the planet. However, peace has been completely restored and the new Chaos Agency has been built to replace the lost Nintendo Agency. I still keep in touch with the rest of the team, but we really haven't seen each other in a while. I have been here just continuously filling out paperwork and watching the base get rebuilt. Oh well, it is all going to be worth it in the end. I just hope that "project" gets completed soon..." Chris thought to himself as he returned his focus on his paperwork.

* * *

_November 27, 2006, Lex and Pyra's house..._

Lex and Pyra were just relaxing in their living room and were laying on their couch. After they were married, they went on a cruise for their honeymoon. They have just been enjoying themselves as Lex continues to work by making new weapons for the local armed forces. However, big things have been going on in the household of the couple in such a short time. Pyra was now about six months pregnant. Her belly was pleasantly round and plump. It wasn't too big at all for her to move. Her shirt was just raised enough to expose her entire belly. Lex was gently rubbing his paw over her distended gray fur. Pyra mewed a little in satisfaction of the gentle caress of Lex's hand on her bloated abdomen.

"So, any name ideas Lex?" Pyra asked.

"Not yet...course it doesn't help that we don't know the gender of our child. However, I know we can think of something in time." Lex said with a smile.

"Yeah...but for now we should enjoy moments such as this." Pyra said.

"Yeah...we need to enjoy this as our child grows inside of you. We will finally have a family and that is all I wanted. I love you Pyra..." Lex said.

"I love you too Lex..." Pyra said.

Lex and Pyra drew their heads closer and entered a passionate kiss as Lex continued to rub her belly...

* * *

_November 30, 2006, Leon's castle..._

"Is there anything you can do?" Kamek asked.

"There isn't much else we can do...her pneumonia is extremely severe..." the Imperial medic said.

"How did she contact it?" Kamek asked.

"Probably the weather...course, she also hasn't been eating healthy since Leon's death and that contributed to a weaker immune system. I don't think she has much time left..." the Imperial medic said.

"Alright then...your duties are done for now." Kamek said as he started to walk towards the makeshift chamber that Cassandra was in to avoid spreading the virus.

Cassandra's chest was slowly going up and down as he heart was slowly beating on the monitor. She turned her pale head towards Kamek and slowly started to speak in a soft, almost inaudible tone.

"Kamek...I want you to raise Moonlight...she will no longer have a family and you need to raise her...But...please...don't tell her anything about her parents until she is old enough to understand it...I trust you Kamek...I will be reunited with my lover...Kamek...just tell my daughter that I said goodbye...and...I...love...her..." Cassandra said as her eyes closed and the monitor flat lined.

Kamek just closed his eyes as he listened to the continuous sound of the monitor. He slowly turned around and walked out of the room. He then looked towards an Imperial guard.

"She is gone...get a hazmat team over here and prepare her body for burial...I will attend to Moonlight..." Kamek said.

Kamek then started up a staircase and started down another hallway. He opened a nearby door and walked into the room where Moonlight was playing in her crib. Kamek walked over to the crib and picked up Moonlight into his arms. Moonlight giggled as Kamek was in deep thought.

"She doesn't even know about her parent's fates...such innocence...clouded in a veil of darkness..." Kamek said.

* * *

_December 17, 2006, Chaos Agency..._

The entire team gathered together again in front of a large object that was being covered by the tarp. Everyone was dressed in their heavy winter clothing. Sheila and Yoshi were holding their children close to their bodies. Pyra was barely able to keep her balance as she walked through the snow. Krystal and Fox held each other close as they awaited for their wedding next month. Chris walked towards the object and took hold of the tarp.

"Everyone...thank you for coming. Without further delay, I would like to present..." he said as he pulled the tarp off, revealing a moment that had a sculpture of the entire team and the Nintendo Agency flag on it. "...The Nintendo Agency memorial!" Chris said.

The entire team gasped in surprise as they stared in awe at the marble monument. There was wording on the bottom of the statue that stated something.

_This monument was built to honor those who served and died fighting the evil forces of the world. This statue was built on the grounds of the Nintendo Agency, which was destroyed near the end of the fighting. However, even in the world's darkest hour, there was still a beam of hope piercing through the darkness. The agency had a team that forever fought against all evil and finally brought peace to the world. This statue will forever honor the legends of Team Chaos and the Nintendo Agency. For if it wasn't for them, the entire world would have been casted into the dark abyss._

"Wow...that is amazing Chris." Sheila said.

"Yeah, but enough looking at this statue. We are all here together to enjoy each other's company! Come on everyone! Let's get in on those holiday festivities in Station Square!" Chris said.

The entire team nodded in agreement and started to walk towards their SUVs. They smiled towards each other as they entered their vehicles and drove off. The sun began to set over the statue as the team began to enjoy their night together in their age of peace...

* * *

_A/N: This is my greatest and longest chapter that I have ever written! The series has come a long way and now it is finally completed! I want to thank everyone that has read this story and stuck with it to the end! I greatly appreciate that you enjoy these tales! Read, Review, and please give me your final comments!_


End file.
